Dance for Two
by ScottishRose1028
Summary: Edward Masen is an accomplished pianist who is searching for 'the one' - a dancer for his new fall tour. Bella Swan decides to take a chance and see if she has what it takes to prove she's more than what she seems. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Thank you to rubiesymusica and to CanadianDreamr for beta-ing this for me – you guys rock!**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

**Chicago – May 12th**

**

* * *

**

"Alice, I'm telling you that this is completely unnecessary. After two rounds of auditions, I would have found her by now. This is a waste of time."

"Edward, I know what you think, but just trust me. I have a feeling this is _it_." Alice jumped up and down excitedly, her hazel eyes pleading.

"A _feeling_? You expect me to go through another round of auditions, watching mediocre dancer after mediocre dancer because you have 'a _feeling_'?" I rubbed my eyes and groaned, knowing I was going to give in – I _always_ gave in when it came to Alice. I looked over at her now, the corner of my mouth twitching as I fought a smile. "Fine – let's do this, just so I can prove you wrong."

"Yes!" Alice pumped her arm and laughed. "You won't be sorry, dear brother!"

"Mmhmm." I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, letting Alice's chatter fade into the background as she set up. My search for a female ballet dancer for the new tour seemed destined for failure. I'd been auditioning dancers for the better part of two weeks, holding one round in New York and the second in Seattle, with no luck so far. Alice had kept pestering me to hold "just one more" round of auditions in Chicago, saying that we'd find someone, she just knew it. I mentally psyched myself up to start another fruitless round of auditions and gave Alice a smile.

"All right, Ms. Cullen – let's begin."

* * *

I entered the performance hall and took a deep breath, looking around at the hundred or so dancers filling the lobby. My eyes scanned one of the many posters set up throughout the lobby promoting Edward Masen's latest tour, the one I was insane for even contemplating auditioning for.

_Edward Masen __**Cullen**_, I sighed to myself. The older brother of my best friend Alice, Edward had grown up in the same small town in Washington as me, attended the same schools, had been at every major event in my life. _And he doesn't even know I exist._ Three years older than Alice and me, Edward had gone on to bigger and better things after high school, and now he was a major star, playing piano and singing across the world to millions. _If he remembers me at all,_ I thought, _it's as Alice's clumsy, tongue-tied shadow. This is crazy, what am I doing here?_ Disgusted, I gave myself a mental kick in the butt and made my way to the registration desk. A frazzled middle-aged woman gave me an application and told me to fill it out completely.

"Do you need a pen?"

I pulled one from the back pocket of my jeans. "No thanks, I'm good." I made my way to a somewhat quiet area of the lobby, set my bag down and pulled out a book to use as a flat surface.

_First Name._ I started to write 'Isabella' and stopped. I gazed around the crowded lobby at the other dancers, dancers that I knew I was just as good as or better. I'd been dancing for as long as I could remember and always, I seemed to blend into the background. I knew I was pretty, but in a girl-next-door, nothing special kind of way. With my brown hair, brown eyes and pale porcelain skin, I didn't stand out enough. I looked down at the application again, seeing that I had written 'Isabel' before I stopped. "That's it," I whispered. The name 'Isabella Swan' had never gotten me anything exciting, but 'Isabel', that sounded almost exotic. _Last name … hmm._ I thought for a moment and wrote 'Dwyer.' _Mom won't mind, though Dad might …_ I finished filling out the application and walked over to the registration table with sweaty palms and a racing heart.

"Name please?"

I squared my shoulders and took a chance. "Isabel Dwyer."

"Here's your audition number, hon." The woman handed me a name tag with the number "118" written on it. "You can put it on your leg or anywhere that it can be seen easily. Break a leg!"

I smiled shakily and headed toward the bathroom to change into my dance gear and to fix my hair. I made quick work of shedding my jeans and throwing on a short workout skirt over my leotard and tights, slipping on my pointe shoes and legwarmers. I stopped in front of one of the mirrors over the row of sinks to pull my hair back into a neat bun, securing any flyaways with some bobby pins. I looked myself over carefully in the mirror, sighing.

"Problem, Bella?"

I jumped, and turned around to see Jane Volterra, one of my fellow members of the corps de ballet at Ballet Chicago. "Jane, you startled me."

"I'm surprised to see you here, Bella." Jane seemed to float over to the row of sinks, taking the one next to me.

"Why? I figured I'd run in to someone from BC here -"

"That's not what I mean, Bella." Jane smoothed her blonde hair and looked carefully over at me, appraising me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a bit … hmm … how should I phrase this? Plain?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite following you here," I frowned. "Plain?"

Jane smiled sweetly, as if I were an imbecile. "Yes, plain. You know, a little too girl-next-door? Not exactly what Edward Masen looks for in his dancers. He tends to want someone a bit more … ethereal."

My eyes narrowed, Jane was always a thorn in my side, ever since we'd started dancing together at Ballet Chicago, first at the dance school and then later when we were both chosen to dance in the corps de ballet. "Oh, and I suppose _you_ are just what he's looking for?"

Jane patted my shoulder patronizingly. "He wants the best, Bella, and that's not you – that's me."

"Oh, Jane – why don't you go slink back into the hole you crawled out of." A voice called out from one of the stalls.

"Excuse me?" Jane snarled.

"I said -" the door banged open and out came my roommate Tia King. "Go slink back into the hole you crawled out of. Are we having hearing problems? Maybe that over inflated ego you're carrying around is making it hard for you to hear."

"Whatever, Tia. We'll see if you're so smug after the auditions," Jane sneered nastily as she huffed out of the bathroom. Tia stuck her tongue out after her and I shook my head.

"Why do you always let her get the upper hand on you?" Tia shouldered her bag and led me out of the bathroom. "She's just a bitch; don't let her get to you like that, Bells."

"It's more than that, T." I grimaced. "It's like she's in my head, playing on every insecurity I have."

"Then do what I do – tell her to go to hell," Tia laughed.

I sighed and set my bag down on a bench close to the auditorium doors. "Maybe I should. It's tempting, very tempting, Tia."

* * *

I added another application to the 'reject' pile and sighed. A look at my phone showed that I had been auditioning dancers for the past three hours, with no luck. I grabbed the last stack of applications and rifled through them quickly, scanning through them absentmindedly and setting them back on the table next to Alice, who was counting down a list of names.

"Okay, only thirty more to go – she's got to be in here," Alice smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I certainly hope so." I said, dryly. "I mean, you have a _feeling_ and all."

Alice slapped me on the shoulder. "Quiet, you. My feelings are never wrong."

"We shall see little sister." I rubbed my stinging shoulder and readjusted myself in the chair. "Go ahead, who's next?"

"Isabel Dwyer!" Alice called out, handing me the application.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Isabel Dwyer!" I heard my 'name' called out from the seats, and handed my music to the sound technician backstage. "Here goes nothing."

I centered myself and took a few calming breaths as I heard my music start. My body moved effortlessly to the strains of the violins as I moved center stage, rising up on pointe when the lyrics began.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_

* * *

_

I looked up at the stage as I heard the beginning strains of "At Last" come over the sound system, and I felt a jolt go through me like an electric shock.

"It's her," I breathed.

Alice covered her hand with her mouth and shook her head. "Oh … wow." She glanced at the girl's application and laughed silently to herself.

_Oh yeah, yeah at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_And I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I could call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_

* * *

_

I lost myself in the song; I knew this choreography cold, it being one of the first pieces I had learned professionally. I smiled when I landed the _tour en l'air_ perfectly, seamlessly going into the next verse.

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_

* * *

_

I could feel my heart was racing, my eyes never leaving the stage, even when Alice grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me in her excitement.

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

_

* * *

_

I froze in the final _arabesque_, then slowly relaxed my pose and stood to the sound of applause. I heard a shrill giggle and saw a small girl running toward the stage. _Uh oh._ I turned quickly and ran into the wings as I felt someone grab me by the arm.

"Not so fast, _Ms. Dwyer_!"

I turned to see my very best friend, Alice Cullen. "I can explain, really …"

"Bella!" Alice squealed and hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning? I could have gotten you a private audition-"

"And that's exactly _why_ I didn't tell you, Alice," I held her at arms length. "I didn't want to risk the embarrassment when I didn't get it."

"You silly girl – embarrassment? Sweetie – you nailed it! Edward's eyes never left you once; he says you're the one he's been looking for!" Alice bounced up and down with excitement.

"What?" My heart began to race.

"You've got the part – Edward sent me down here to tell you myself!"

The room seemed to spin for a moment and I sat down heavily in a chair backstage. "You're joking?"

Alice clapped her hands and laughed. "No, silly! I'm one hundred percent serious!"

"Wow … seriously?" I laughed, giddy with excitement. "I can't believe it."

"Now, _why_ didn't you tell me you were auditioning?" Alice tried to look stern.

"I didn't want you to know – _either_ of you. Not that _he'd_ remember me, but-"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I didn't say anything to give you away, _Isabel_ – but he's going to remember eventually. Edward's got a memory like an elephant."

"I'm sure he won't – he won't even know me anymore. The last time he saw me was Rose and Em's wedding three years ago, Alice, not that he paid much attention to me to begin with." I scoffed, taking off my pointe shoes and slipping on my flats. "Besides, I was never anything to him but an awkward younger sister, anyway."

Alice put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "Well, come on and let me introduce you to my famous older brother, Isabel."

* * *

Ballet Terms:

_Tour en l'air_ A turn done in air. The dancer springs upward from fifth position, makes one or more complete turns, and returns to the floor in fifth position.

_Pointe_ The tip of the toe.

_Arabesque_ A position in which the dancer stands on one leg with the other leg extended in a straight line to the rear. The positions of the arms and the height of the raised leg may vary.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**A huge thank you to everyone who favorited this story – you guys are all awesome and so sweet! **_

_**Thank you to Jessica for being an awesome beta, you rock hard, chica! *hugs***_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chicago, May 12 **

"Oh big brother of mine!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard Alice call out from down near the stage where she had gone to get Isabel.

Or should I say, _Bella_. I knew her the moment she'd stepped out onto the stage, how could I possibly forget her? I'd known her nearly all of my life; she and Alice were practically sisters what with the amount of time they had spent together over their childhoods and into high school and beyond. Bella had travelled with our family on vacations and been there for every major milestone in our lives: graduations, celebrations, our older brother Emmett's wedding to Rosalie – and she was to be Alice's Maid of Honor in her upcoming nuptials with Jasper. Her life was irrevocably intertwined with mine and mine with hers. Why she felt the need to audition with an assumed name was beyond me but far be it from me to end her charade.

"Yes, Alice?" I composed my features and turned to face Alice and Bella, my sister was beaming and Bella was … _lovely_. Okay, where had that come from? _Focus, Cullen._

"B- Isabel, I'd like for you to meet my older brother, Edward." Alice stumbled over the unfamiliar name and Bella blushed furiously. "Edward, this is your new dancer, Isabel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabel." I looked into her eyes and reached out my hand, which only caused her blush to deepen further.

"You, too." Bella took my hand and what felt like an electric shock passed between us. She gasped and dropped my hand, taking a step back. I rubbed my arm absently and turned to the table behind me to find the tour information.

"So, congratulations and welcome to the tour." I gestured for Bella and Alice to sit before sitting down myself and handed Bella a folder that had the rehearsal schedule, tour schedule, her contract and all of the necessary forms and information she would need. "As you can see, the rehearsals begin in two weeks in Seattle and we'll rehearse for four weeks before a final week of technical and dress rehearsals -"

"Otherwise known as Hell Week," Alice piped up helpfully, giggling at my frown.

"As I was saying," I gave my sister another stern look before continuing. "It will be a tight schedule and hectic, but Siobhan can't start with the dancers until then."

Bella looked up and smiled. "Siobhan Kelly? I've worked with her before, she's wonderful."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes, Siobhan is very talented and an old friend." I nearly laughed at Bella's expression of surprise – of course I knew she knew Siobhan, her secret identity was failing. Alice and Bella traded several meaningful looks and I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Is there a problem?"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, then took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looked first at Alice, who was nodding encouragingly, and then at me. "Edward – I have to tell you something."

"Yes, _Bella_?" I felt the corner of my mouth twitch as I fought a smile at her and Alice's twin expressions of disbelief.

"I told you so," Alice said under her breath to Bella.

"How … how did you know that my name isn't -"

"Honestly, you really expected me to not know who you were, Bella?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "You've only been Alice's best friend forever – I may not have been around much, but I'm not blind."

Bella covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Oh, this is just mortifying …"

I laughed and pushed her hands away from her face. "Bella – really. It's not that big of a deal … though I am curious why you chose to use an assumed name to audition."

Bella blushed again and looked down at her hands on the table. "I didn't want to be _me_ for just a little while."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm following you." I looked at her intently. "What's wrong with being you?"

"Well, just look at me!" Bella said, gesturing to herself with exasperation.

"Bella …" Alice touched her arm gently.

"No, seriously – look at me!" Bella stood up in frustration. "I'm just plain old me, just Bella Swan. Girl-next-door, not much to look at … I just … I needed to feel … special."

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know." I said gently, looking into her eyes. "You are quite lovely." And there was that word again – _lovely_. I took in her flushed, porcelain skin, her lush full lips, her thick, dark mahogany hair and deep chocolate eyes and felt my heart flutter. Among other things. _Get a grip on yourself, Cullen._ Okay, that visual was _not_ helping the situation.

"Thank you," Bella smiled sincerely, taking in a shaky breath. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you about my name -"

"It's fine, Bella." I smiled at her again. "Now, let's continue with your paperwork, we've got a lot to cover."

~O~O~O~

Lovely. He called me – _me!_ Awkward, clumsy, average, ordinary Bella – _lovely_. It was all I could do to hold back from kissing him when he'd said that, looking into my eyes with his clear emerald orbs. I'd forgotten the effect he had on me, though other parts of me had not – in fact, they practically stood up and took notice. _Focus, Bella._ Just because Edward had been at the center of every fantasy I'd ever had – oh who was I kidding – he _was_ my fantasy – didn't mean that he felt anything toward me other than brotherly affection.

We finished going over all of the necessary forms and paperwork and I signed my contract with excitement and some trepidation. Alice had handed me my plane ticket information and flight itinerary and hugged me tightly, telling me she'd pick me up at the airport in two weeks. In two short weeks, I'd be going home. I'd lived in Chicago now for seven years, coming here when I was sixteen to attend Ballet Chicago's prestigious school, and then I had gone on to dance for them professionally. It had come to feel like home to me, though I did miss my dad and even missed gloomy Forks. I missed Alice and her family; Carlisle and Esme had been just like another set of parents to me, there were times that Esme felt more like my mother than Renee ever did. It would be great to go back home, but it would be hard to say goodbye to Ballet Chicago and to Tia, who had been my roommate since my very first day in Chicago. We were night and day, in looks and in personality, but she was one of my best friends and I would miss her terribly. Of course, she was absolutely thrilled for me – she knew everything about Alice and Edward – and she just couldn't resist rubbing the entire situation in Jane's face.

The two weeks flew by in a flurry of packing and preparations; I planned to travel light, so I shipped most of my belongings home to my father's house, keeping only a small suitcase and my carry-on bag. Tia and I spent the night before my flight going through photos and videos of our many performances together, alternating between laughter and tears at our shared experiences. She drove me to the airport the following morning and we both fought back tears as we said goodbye at the security gate.

"Girl, you'd better be calling me at least every few days." Tia hugged me fiercely, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do without all of your crap messing up my clean apartment."

We both laughed at the one thing that we'd ever fought over during our years of living together. Tia was a self-described neat freak – practically OCD – and while I wasn't a slob, I definitely didn't pay as much attention to keeping things neat and it drove her insane.

"I guess I'll just have to hire someone to come in and mess things up once in a while," I laughed through my tears.

"I guess so," Tia shook her head. "You'd better get going, Miss Thing – I'll miss you and your mess."

"And I'll miss you coming in and cleaning my room when I'm not there," I sniffled, pulling out my boarding pass and hugging her once more. "I'll text you when I get to my dad's."

"You'd better," Tia pulled back and shoved me playfully. "Now get going!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, 'cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**There are some lines in this chapter that I've borrowed from canon – they belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me – though I wish they did!**_

_**As ever, huge props to my wonderful betas, CanadianDreamr and rubiesymusica – I appreciate everything so much! *hugs***_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Seattle – May 27th**

My flight from Chicago to Seattle was short and uneventful; it seemed like no time at all before the plane was touching down at Sea-Tac International and I was hurrying to gather my carry-on and exit the plane. Alice had said she'd pick me up, so I quickly sent a text to let her know I had arrived.

_Landed. Where are you?_

I made a pit stop into the nearest bathroom to freshen myself up and to relieve my bladder. Drinking two cokes had definitely been a bad idea. I had just finished washing my hands and was trying to tame my hair into submission when my phone chirped with a text from Alice.

_I got tied up at work – but I sent someone to get you, no worries. _

I made a face at my phone as I scrolled through my contacts and dialed Alice's number. No answer. _Hmm, very interesting, Mary Alice Cullen. Just what are you plotting?_ I shouldered my bag and made my way down the concourse, looking around for the 'someone' Alice had sent to pick me up, and my suspicions were confirmed when I caught sight of Edward leaning against a pillar, scanning the crowd – for me. I shook my head and fought my way through the masses, catching his eye and waving to him. He waved back and smiled that crooked grin of his that effectively ended any and all of my brain function, leaving me unable to do anything other than smile back as I came up beside him.

"Bella," he nodded and gestured to my bag. "May I?"

"You don't have to -" I protested weakly as he shouldered my carry-on. "Thanks."

"No problem. How was your flight?" Edward asked me as we made our way towards the baggage claim.

"Uneventful," I answered, practically running to keep up with his long strides. He noticed my struggle and slowed his pace a bit. "So … Alice got caught up at work?"

"So she claims – it seems a bit far fetched, considering she works for me and I didn't have anything planned for her this afternoon," Edward smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Knowing Alice, she's up to something diabolical."

"I've no doubt of that," Edward laughed. We stood in a comfortable silence as we watched the baggage carousel for my suitcase; as it came into sight I reached for it only to have the handle pulled away from me by Edward, who easily maneuvered it over the barrier. "Ready?"

"Honestly, I can carry my own bags," I huffed, slightly perturbed at his assumptions.

"I know you can – but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I allowed you to." Edward explained, adding a smile to soften his words. "Now, if you're ready, I'm to take you back to the house since Esme is dying to fuss over you about how skinny you are and to make you eat entirely too much."

"Sounds like Esme," I laughed. "Lead the way."

The ride from the airport to the house was a short one; this would be my first visit to Esme and Carlisle's new home in Seattle, which they had only purchased a few years before when Carlisle had taken a job at Seattle Children's Hospital. I had to fight to keep my mouth closed when Edward pulled his car up to the house – their home in Forks had been beautiful and impressive, but this house was stunningly gorgeous.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Edward nodded toward the house as he cut the engine.

"It's gorgeous," I clarified, gazing up at the house in awe as Edward helped me once again with my luggage. He led me into the house, which was every bit as beautiful inside as I had expected, and I took in as much detail as I could as I followed Edward into the sunny and spacious kitchen.

"Mom?" Edward called out, setting down my suitcase and carry-on.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme came rushing into the kitchen excitedly, beaming with excitement. "It's so wonderful to see you, sweetheart!"

I felt at home as soon as her arms enveloped me in a hug and her familiar scent washed over me. "You, too, Esme. The house is beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. Your room is all ready, of course, and you'll be sharing a bathroom with Alice – so good luck with that," Esme laughed, holding me at arms length. "Now, let me get a good look at you." I waited patiently while she inspected me, shaking her head and sighing. "Beautiful as always, but too skinny. Didn't they feed you out there in Chicago?"

"It's nothing that your cooking won't fix," I assured her, blushing. "Are you sure it's okay that I stay here – I don't want to be a bother."

Esme playfully swatted me on the butt. "That's enough of that – of course you're staying here. I've already had Emmett and Jasper bring your things from your dad's house and Alice organized everything for you in your room."

"So good luck finding anything," Edward snickered, earning him his own swat from Esme.

"That's enough out of you," Esme scolded him. "Would you mind showing Bella her room? Dinner won't be for a few hours, Bella, so relax and get settled in. We'll have a nice long catch-up chat later."

"More like a grilling," Edward commented under his breath as we left the kitchen, making me giggle.

"I heard that, Edward!"

~O~

Once in the beautifully appointed bedroom that Esme had assured me was mine, I decided a long, hot shower was in order. I felt much better after getting cleaned up and out of my travel clothes, and even though I knew I'd be scolded by Alice later, I dressed casually in a fitted dark blue t-shirt and my favorite faded jeans. I had just finished blow drying my hair when a knock sounded on the door, followed by a blur that was my best friend.

"Bella!" Alice lunged at me, grabbing me in a bear hug. "You're here!"

I attempted to disentangle myself from her, without success. "It's good to see you too, Alice."

"Did you see your closet yet?" Alice gleefully jumped up and down, clapping her hands until she took a good look at what I was wearing. "Obviously not."

"No ... and I'm a little afraid to now." I laughed nervously. Normally Alice was a force to be reckoned with, but when she went into Fashion Coordinator Alice mode – there was no telling what could happen.

"Honestly, Bella – you should be used to this by now! You are sadly deficient in the ability to dress yourself properly, but luckily, you have me to guide you and attempt to educate you in the ways of fashion," Alice giggled as she pulled me toward the double doors that I assumed led to the closet. She opened the doors, and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the closet to end all closets – a beautiful antique dressing table sat in front of a window overlooking the back yard and there were several dressers around the room with one in the center. There were also two large closets and another door that led into our shared bathroom that I hadn't noticed before.

"I hope this doesn't mean that you think you'll be playing Full Size Barbie with me everyday – I am here to work, you know."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know that, Bella. But once I started unpacking your clothes, I knew you needed my help in the worst way, so Rose and I -"

I cut her off. "Please tell me you didn't go out and buy me stuff!" Alice's guilty expression was all the confirmation I needed. I groaned and threw open the nearest drawer, where the sight of a lot of lace and satin met my eyes. "Alice!"

"Don't be mad, Bells, please?" Alice begged me.

I slammed the drawer shut and threw open one of the closets where at least a dozen dresses and even a few garment bags were hanging up, which I was pretty sure held ball gowns or something else equally as fancy. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down; I knew Alice and Rosalie hadn't done any of this to upset me, but it did. My entire life I never had the type of money that the Cullens had and usually it didn't bother me. I knew that the things that Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie had purchased for me over the years were gifts and that it made them happy to be able to give me nice things. Yet it always made me uncomfortable to not be able to reciprocate in some way. "Allie … you know how I feel about always taking things from you guys …"

"Don't think like that, Bell – you know we do it because we love you." Alice wrapped her arms around me. "You don't know how much we've all missed you – how much _I've_ missed you. Please – just consider this a welcome home present from all of us."

I hugged Alice back with a sigh, my earlier anger abating. "Fine. I appreciate it, really I do." I took one look at her chagrined face and had to laugh. "I know you're dying to show me how to work everything in here – so go on!"

Alice squealed and picked up a remote that was lying on the center dresser. "First – some music!" She pressed a series of buttons and music began to play from hidden speakers and soft lights came on all around the ceiling. I allowed Alice to show me all of the new things she and Rosalie had purchased for me, and I even got more than a little excited about some of them. It had been such a long time since I had had any new clothes other than dance wear; there was never much need for it in Chicago, where I was always either going to or coming from classes, rehearsals or performances; so the opportunity to have and to wear normal clothes was exciting. We had been going through all the clothing and accessories – with Alice making model the occasional piece - for about an hour when "Bad Romance" came on over the speakers.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I smiled at Alice, who turned up the volume and we started singing along.

_Rah rah ah ah ah_

_Ro mah ro mah mah_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

Alice grabbed the remote to use as a microphone and tossed me a hairbrush as we started getting into the song, singing loudly and doing the choreography from the video. I threw myself into the song completely; it had always reminded me of my crush on Edward and my impending close association with him only made it worse.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love love love love _

_I want your love_

I jumped up onto my bed and belted out the next lines, putting every ounce of feeling I had for Edward into the lyrics and choreography.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux t'en revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_No, I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

Alice was laughing hysterically and cheering me on as I reached the end of the song.

_Rah rah ah ah ah_

_Ro mah ro mah mah_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

The sudden sound of clapping made me nearly fall off the bed in surprise, and I whirled around to see Edward standing in the doorway to my room with that damned crooked grin on his face, clapping at my performance.

My performance. _Oh dear Lord, please, just kill me now._ I sank down onto my bed, feeling the furious blush blooming over my face and chest.

"Edward!" Alice quickly stopped the music and – God bless her – tried to salvage what she could of my dignity. "We didn't mean to disturb you, sorry if we were a little loud."

"No, you didn't disturb me," Edward grinned at me even wider, his eyes filled with laughter. I wondered if it were at all possible to die of embarrassment, because it certainly felt like I was about to. "Mom just sent me up here to tell you two that dinner is ready, but I'm sure she'd be willing to wait if you felt the need to do an encore."

"Very funny, Edward," Alice scoffed at him. "I'm starving – you ready, Bell?"

"Yeah … I'm starving …" I straightened my clothing and smoothed my hair off of my flaming cheeks, trying valiantly to quell some of the overwhelming embarrassment I felt as I moved past Edward to go downstairs. He reached out and grabbed my arm as I passed him.

"Hey – I'm sorry I startled you," his green eyes were still filled with laughter, but he seemed sincere. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's all right," I snorted. Snorting was good; it sounded impressively offhand.

"No, really – Bella, I just -" He frowned at me, before he settled on being amused. "I have to say that was very impressive."

I shrugged. Shrugging was good too, very blasé. "Right. Thanks."

Edward's green eyes darkened wickedly. "So, do you think we should add that number to the tour?" He was unable to keep a straight face and busted out laughing as my cheeks burned even hotter than before.

"Okay, big brother, I think you've embarrassed the hell out of Bella enough for one day," Alice interjected. "Come on, Bells, let's get some dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, 'cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**A/N – Thank you times a bajillion to rubiesymusica and canadiandreamer for being awesome betas – you lovely ladies are wonderful, and I couldn't do this without you. *hugs***_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me such wonderful reviews – they truly make my day!**_

_**I've added pictures to my blog of Bella's dressing room and of the Cullen's house for those who wish to see them. I've also got a link to the "Bad Romance" video as well. http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com I'll be adding pictures and such for each chapter soon!**_

_**Several of you asked for it and here it is – Edward's POV!**_

_**

* * *

**_

After showing Bella to her room, I made my way down the stairs to my own to fight my way through the overwhelming pile of emails and tour paperwork that demanded my attention. Settling in at my desk, I refreshed my computer screen and picked up where I had left off when Alice had called me earlier that afternoon, claiming to be so busy that she could no longer pick up Bella from the airport. I smiled to myself at Bella's reaction to that excuse – diabolical, indeed. I'd managed to get through the majority of my emails when my mother knocked lightly on my open door.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes – could you go up and let Bella and Alice know?"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled at my mother and got up from my chair, stretching. A deep, rhythmic pounding and loud music from the floor above caught my attention. It sounded like it was coming either from Alice's room or Bella's, and it was getting louder. Sighing, I made my way upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah ah ah_

_Ro mah ro mah mah_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

The music and singing was coming from Bella's room and I moved toward her open door, intending to simply let them know about dinner. But the sight that met my eyes made any coherent thoughts leave my mind.

Bella, dancing like I'd never seen her dance before.

On her bed.

Using a … hairbrush? For a microphone?

My eyes were at the same level as her waist; I was unable to keep myself from staring at her gyrating hips and her shapely backside as she shimmied and moved to the pulsating beat, singing her heart out. I'd always thought that Bella was beautiful, but seeing her like this – uninhibited, unashamedly sexual – did things to my mind and body that I was unprepared for. I adjusted my pants, stifling a groan as my mind imagined her lithe body pressed up against mine; the suggestive choreography she was doing wasn't helping matters, either.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux t'en revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_No, I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance!_

The joy that radiated from Bella was infectious and I fought to keep my laughter to myself as she did her best not to fall off of her bed as she danced around.

_Oh, a bad romance_

_A bad romance, caught in a bad romance_

_A bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah ah ah_

_Ro mah ro mah mah_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

The song ended and I couldn't help but applaud her performance, a huge grin on my face. The sound of my clapping made Bella jump up as though she had been shot out of a cannon and she nearly fell when she spun around to see me standing in her doorway. Bella's face and neck turned a brilliant crimson and she let out a small groan as she sank down on the bed, clearly embarrassed.

"Edward! We didn't mean to disturb you, sorry if we were a little loud." Alice turned off the music, trying to salvage Bella's ego.

"No, you didn't disturb me," I grinned even wider, fighting back laughter. "Mom just sent me up here to tell you two that dinner is ready, but I'm sure she'd be willing to wait if you felt the need to do an encore."

"Very funny, Edward," Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm starving – you ready, Bell?"

"Yeah … I'm starving …" Bella didn't look up as she straightened her clothing, her cheeks still bright red. I felt terrible for having embarrassed her, but she was just so incredibly adorable, I couldn't help but be amused by it. I reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed by.

"Hey – I'm sorry I startled you," I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's all right," She said, snorting, at which I nearly burst out laughing – she wasn't just embarrassed, she was angry. At me. It was entirely too easy for me to get under her skin, and I was enjoying it immensely.

I struggled to keep my face straight. "No, really – Bella, I just - I have to say that was very impressive."

Bella shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "Right. Thanks."

"So, do you think we should add that number to the tour?" I was unable to keep a straight face and my laughter came bursting out, only making her cheeks burn darker than before. She looked up at me and her dark eyes glared at me. Oh yes, she was definitely angry with me.

"Okay, big brother, I think you've embarrassed the hell out of Bella enough for one day. Come on, Bells, let's get some dinner." Alice waited until Bella had made her way down the hall to the stairs before turning around to face me. "Be nice!"

I held my hands up in surrender. "I am being nice! I was just teasing her!"

"And enjoying it a little too much," Alice poked me in the chest.

"Well … yes." I laughed, rubbing where Alice had poked me. "I couldn't help it."

Alice cocked her head and looked at me appraisingly. "You like her, Edward."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I've known Bella almost as long as I've known you, Allie. Of course I like her."

Now it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "No – I mean, you _like_ her. Admit it, Edward – you're attracted to her."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but nothing would come out. Because it was true. I had known Bella for most of my life; she was as much a part of my life as Alice was, and up until recently I had always seen her as a little sister. But now …

Alice laughed and patted my shoulder condescendingly. "It's okay, Edward. I know. And I'll let you in on a little secret – she likes you, too."

"What?"

"I love you and I love her, too – I only want you both to be happy." Alice shrugged.

"Well … this complicates things," I sighed.

"I'll say," Alice agreed, fighting a laugh. "Come on, we'd better get downstairs before Mom sends out a search party."

~O~O~O~

I spent the next few days immersed in the minutiae of fine tuning specifics for the tour before rehearsals began, specifics including which songs I'd be performing and which songs I wanted choreographed. I had a few meetings with Siobhan, the choreographer, and agreed to her choices for both a male dancer and two understudies and we talked through the set list and Alice's ideas for costumes.

On the first day of rehearsals, I drove Bella to the dance studio Siobhan owned with her husband, Liam. Bella seemed especially quiet, biting her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood before I intervened, touching the back of her hand softly.

"Careful there – you look like you're about to bite right through your lip." I smiled gently.

Bella nearly jumped at the contact, but released her lip and smiled back. "I'm just nervous."

"I couldn't tell," I teased her, winking. "Don't be – you'll be great, I know it."

A blush crept up her neck and stained her cheeks. "Thank you, Edward. That's sweet of you."

What was it about hearing her say my name that sent a thrill through me? I shivered slightly and maneuvered my car into the parking lot of the studio. "Here we are," I said unnecessarily. We exited the car and I led Bella inside, where we were greeted warmly by Siobhan.

"Edward!" Siobhan smiled at me, shaking my hand. "And Bella! It's so wonderful to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm great; I'm so excited to be working with you again." Bella returned Siobhan's hug shyly.

"Well, the others are waiting in the studio, shall we get started?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, 'cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**Thank you to my pre-reader, canadiandreamer and HUMUNGUS thanks to rubiesymusica for being such a wonderful beta! You rock my socks, chica, and seriously – I *would* buy you a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo if I could. *hugs***_

_**Pics and such: http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**

* * *

**_

**June 1st – Seattle**

I spent the days following my humiliating experience getting myself settled into my new bedroom and preparing myself for rehearsals. Alice and Rosalie took me out a few times to lunch and for some much needed pampering at a local spa, where I was massaged, waxed, plucked, sloughed and buffed within an inch of my life. I even let them talk me into getting a mani-pedi, even though the pedicure wouldn't last long, what with the regular abuse I subjected my feet to. But there was something about having pretty nails and toes that made me feel very girly and feminine.

Before I knew it, the morning of the first rehearsal had arrived and I found myself in the passenger seat of Edward's shiny silver Volvo, nervously biting my lip as he drove us to the dance studio that Siobhan owned with her husband, Liam. Other than casual greetings and passing each other in the house, Edward and I hadn't interacted much since what I was calling _'the incident'_. He had been busy with meetings during the days and spent most nights holed up in his room, presumably working on the tour. My mind was reeling and spinning with nervous energy and anticipation; I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Edward's hand softly brush mine.

"Careful there – you look like you're about to bite right through your lip." He smiled gently, his green eyes kind.

My heart fluttered at the contact, but I released my lip and smiled back. "I'm just nervous." Now, _that _was an understatement.

"I couldn't tell," He teased, then winked at me. "Don't be – you'll be great, I know it."

What was _that_? He _winked_ at me! That wink, combined with that killer smile of his _has_ to be illegal. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and staining my cheeks as I answered. "Thank you, Edward. That's sweet of you." I was a bit taken aback; I had been absolutely furious with him after he'd walked in on my little 'show' a few nights ago. I'd been mortified beyond belief and then to have him tease me in my humiliation – and enjoy every minute of it – had only angered me more. But now he was being so sweet and kind, it was a bit unnerving.

He steered the car into the parking lot of the dance studio. "Here we are."

_Thanks for that stunning report, Captain Obvious._ _Be nice,_ I scolded my inner voice, smiling to myself. Edward seemed a little nervous himself – though why he would be nervous I didn't know. We walked into the lobby of the building and were met by Siobhan, who greeted us both warmly and gathered me into a hug.

"Edward! And Bella! It's so wonderful to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm great; I'm so excited to be working with you again." I returned her hug, feeling slightly shy.

"Well, the others are waiting in the studio, shall we get started?" Siobhan grinned with excitement and led us back to the large dance studio. I had trained with Siobhan for a few years before leaving for Chicago and it was nice to be back in familiar surroundings. My nervousness returned, though, as the three of us entered the ballet studio where two men and a girl about my age were waiting for us. I placed my dance bag down near the door and made my way over so that Siobhan could make introductions.

"Bella, this is Angela – she'll be your understudy – and Felix and Demitri, who you'll be partnering with for some of the pieces." I waved at the three of them, and the larger of the two male dancers – Felix – looked at me and winked, earning him a glare from Edward, which made me giggle. Edward turned his glare on me and looked like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Siobhan, who clapped her hands and started things rolling.

"Let's have a quick warm-up and then we'll get started on learning the choreography, all right?" I quickly shed my jeans and light sweater and pulled out a dance skirt and my pointe shoes from my bag. Once the four of us were ready, Siobhan had us warm-up and then partnered Angela with Felix and me with Demitri. She ran us through a few combinations, practice lifts, and runs so that we could get used to dancing together before starting us on the actual choreography for the two songs she wanted us to learn first. Siobhan had us sit and listen to both of the song, reminding us to listen carefully to the words. "You need to understand the depth of the lyrics so that you can accurately show the emotions in the dance," she explained. Both songs were beautiful ballads with very emotional lyrics and heart-stopping lifts and choreography. The first of the ballads came over the sound system, and I found myself becoming lost in the beauty and pain that were in the music and lyrics.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road__  
__And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio__  
__Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell__  
__She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye__  
__Here comes the last time__  
__Here comes the start of every sleepless night__  
__The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain__  
__Here comes me wishing things had never changed__  
__And she was right here in my arms tonight__  
__But here comes goodbye_

I found myself looking at Edward, wondering if he'd written the song from experience. His features were unreadable, closed off until he caught me staring at him and his mouth lifted into my favorite crooked smile. I sighed and smiled back, turning back to face Siobhan as she began to teach us the choreography.

We worked on "Here Comes Goodbye" for a few hours before taking a break for lunch. I collapsed next to my bag to take off my pointe shoes, groaning as I removed my shoes and flexed, relishing the feel of bare feet. I rolled my head back and forth to stretch the muscles in my neck, sighing in bliss as I felt a pair of warm hands descend and begin massaging my tight shoulders and neck. "If you stop that, I might just have to kill you."

"It feels that nice, hmm?" A soft chuckle and warm breath near my ear made me shudder slightly. That combined with Edward's silky voice and warm hands sped up my heart and set my girly bits aflame.

"You have no idea," I breathed, trying to play it cool.

"You looked beautiful out there," Edward complimented, kneeling behind me as he moved his hands up and down my back, loosening my tightly wound muscles and making my girly bits want to stand up and cheer.

"Mmm, thank you." I felt myself relax completely and barely stopped myself from falling backwards when Edward stood suddenly, reaching out for my hands.

"Come; let me take you to lunch."

I made a face and gestured to my untidy hair and flushed skin. "I'm a mess, are you sure you want to be seen with me in public?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me and pulled me to my feet. "You're lovely, as always." I blushed as I pulled on my jeans and stepped into my flats; there was that word again – _lovely_. There was something about hearing him say that about me in his velvety soft voice that made my heart flutter, even though I was sure that it was a false compliment. How I could look lovely after three hours of intense dancing was beyond me, but I'd take the flattery where I could get it.

I shrugged on my light sweater and pulled my wallet and phone out of my dance bag. "I'm all yours, let's go."

~O~

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting at an outdoor table at a local deli, devouring our sandwiches. Well, I was devouring – Edward was being a bit more restrained, but then he hadn't been dancing for the last few hours, either. He watched me drain half of my coke with a bemused expression on his face. I stifled a belch and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he seemed to be holding back laughter. "So, what did you think of the song?"

I finished my bite and took another drink before answering. "I love it, but I have to ask …" I hesitated a bit before just letting go and asking. "What happens in the song … is it something you've experienced?"

"Not quite," Edward answered, appearing nonchalant. "I did take some liberties with a similar experience, but it wasn't as dramatic as what I wrote."

I nodded, wondering what he was hiding, but let it go for the moment. "What did you think of the choreography so far?"

"It's been very interesting to watch it come together; this is the first time I've been a part of something like this," he explained. "I've done a few tours before, but nothing this elaborate. I think once the piece is finished it will be exquisite."

"It's going to be something else; Siobhan always does the most amazing pieces." I agreed. We finished our lunch and drove back to the dance studio in a comfortable silence. I changed back into my dance skirt and pointe shoes and began stretching as the others filed in – first Angela and then Demitri and Felix, who came in with their arms around each other, laughing over some private joke. Angela sat down next to me and started stretching as well, smiling at me shyly.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She nodded her head toward Demitri and Felix, who were across the room chatting with Edward and Siobhan.

"They are," I agreed, realizing that they were, in fact, a couple. "Have you known them long?"

Angela shook her head. "I only just met them today, just like you. Are you from this area?"

"Not originally. I'm from a little town about four hours north of here, up near the coast," I explained. "What about you?"

"I was born and raised here," she answered, watching the conversation across the room. "So, have you known Edward a long time?"

"Pretty much my whole life," I laughed. "His little sister, Alice, is my best friend – more like my sister."

"So are you and Edward …" Angela raised her eyebrows questioningly.

I shook my head, blushing. "No! No, no – we're just friends."

Angela cocked her head thoughtfully. "Hmm, I just thought maybe you were more … he certainly looks at you that way."

I looked up at her, shocked. "He looks at me … how?"

"Sort of like you're something to eat. Not in a bad way!" She quickly amended. "It's just … he doesn't look at you like you're _just_ his friend."

I glanced over at Edward, who was surreptitiously gazing at me while carrying on his conversation. My heart beat quickened, wondering if it was at all possible … no. It wasn't possible that Edward could ever feel that way towards me – I was too much like a little sister to him. I sighed and Angela touched my shoulder gently.

"You like him, don't you?" Wow, this girl was perceptive – or I had a lousy poker face.

"No, well … sort of … yeah," I mumbled, my cheeks burning.

"I thought so," Angela smiled kindly. "I wouldn't discredit him too much, though. A guy doesn't look like that at a girl he just considers a friend – trust me."

My heart thudded erratically taking in her words, daring to hope. "Who knows, Angela – you may be right."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad._**

**__****_Huge thanks to rubiesymusica for being an awesome beta, and helping me make sense. *hugs* Thank you to BreezyBri, EToMyB, and CanadianDreamr for always being there and offering me tons of support when I needed it, you girls rock!_**

**_Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028_**

**_Pics and such on my blog: http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com_**

**_

* * *

_**

The first rehearsal with Bella and the other dancers went very well – at least in my layman's opinion. Not having any experience with ballet other than attending years of ballet recitals when Bella and Alice were younger, I thought the two songs that were worked on came together quickly. I enjoyed the opportunity to watch Bella dance; she made it look effortless and her face radiated joy as she executed the beautiful choreography Siobhan had come up with. I particularly liked the choreography for the second piece they worked on after lunch, "So She Dances," a piece I had written only recently that was partly inspired by my long search for my soloist – now embodied by Bella.

As soon as I saw her dance, I knew that she was who I had been looking for, my ever elusive 'one'. Bella and Alice had been inseparable since kindergarten – but being nearly three years older than the both of them, I had never really gotten to _know _Bella. The changes that had come over her in the few years since last seeing her – the air of confidence she now possessed, the hidden sexuality that lie dormant just under the surface – were thrilling to me. I was unable to tear my eyes away from her when she began to dance, not that I wanted to. I was glad for the excuse to watch her openly – the long line of her legs, the elegance of her hands, the curve of her cheek – like a moth drawn to a flame; it was useless for me to resist her. The feel of her skin under my hands as I had rubbed her shoulders only made me want to touch more of her, and her groans of pleasure at my touch only added to my desire. Alice had been right – as she inevitably always was. I did like Bella … I just wasn't sure how to go about letting her know that.

Siobhan ended the rehearsal after working for a few more hours and I rose from my seat to confer with her about what songs to work on next.

"Well?" Siobhan raised her eyebrows.

"Wonderful – as always," I smiled at her warmly. "I think they look fantastic already."

Siobhan ducked her head in pleasure. "They do, thank you."

We discussed what would be worked on for the next few days, and I thanked everyone for all of their hard work. I nodded to Felix and Demitri and made my way across the room to where Bella was seated with Angela, both stretching their legs to cool down. Angela looked up and smiled shyly at me and I saw her exchange a knowing look with Bella.

"Beautiful job today, ladies. I think you both looked great out there."

Bella blushed and smiled widely. "Thanks, Edward."

"Thank you," Angela smiled as she rose and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you both tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Angela." Bella sighed and removed her pointe shoes, groaning as she pulled the pads from her toes and wiggled them at me when she noticed me staring. "You like my grubby toes?"

I chuckled and motioned to her feet. "They look like they hurt."

Bella shrugged, putting her shoes in her bag and removing her street clothes. "Eh, you get used to it after awhile – I've been dancing since I was six and _en pointe_ for eleven years now."

"You do have a _point_," I teased.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed as she pulled on her jeans and stood up. "Nice pun."

"I try." I picked up her bag and held my hand out to her. "Ready to go home?" Bella blushed as she put her hand in mine and my heart fluttered slightly, knowing how it sounded – but liking it all the same.

"Yes, I'm ready." She sighed softly, a gentle smile on her lips as we walked to my car.

The ride home was comfortably quiet, though I stole a few glances over at her along the way – and I thought I caught her doing the same more than once. I steered the car into the garage and cut the engine, steeling myself to man up and ask her on a date. I took a calming breath and turned to face her.

"Bella?"

She raised her head from unbuckling her seat belt and looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"Are you free this evening?" Her brow furrowed in thought as I held my breath.

"I think so … unless Alice has planned something for me," Bella grinned. "She does that, you know."

I offered up a silent prayer of thanks. "I do know, unfortunately. I was wondering if you'd want to go out … with me."

Her cheeks took on a faint pink glow and she bit her lip to hide her smile. "That sounds nice, I'd love to."

I couldn't hold back my own smile. "Great – I'll meet you at your room in an hour?"

"Perfect," she grabbed her bag and exited the car. I leaned back in my seat, elation flooding through my body and a huge grin on my face. I pulled out my phone and dialed quickly – I had some plans to make.

~O~

I raced into the house from the garage, nearly careening into Esme in my haste to get upstairs and find Alice. "Oh! Esme, I'm sorry!"

Esme held me steady and looked at me carefully. "Bella! Are you all right, dear? You look a trifle excited."

I couldn't keep the huge smile off of my face – just thinking of what had just happened in the car made me giggle. "I'm fine, really. I just … oh, Esme!" I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

She laughed and hugged me back. "Let me guess – my son has something to do with this?"

I pulled away from her and laughed. "He has everything to do with this. Alice _is_ home, right?"

"Yes, she's up in her room." Esme smiled knowingly. "So … should I expect you for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, Esme," I smiled widely. "I have other plans."

Esme laughed, pushing me away. "Go on, then."

I raced up the stairs and into my room, chucking my dance bag into a corner. "Alice!"

"You rang?" Alice bounced into the room from our shared bathroom.

"I need your help."

~O~

Forty-five minutes later, I was showered, my hair was done and I tried to sit still at my dressing table while Alice put the finishing touches on my make-up.

"Bella, stop bouncing or I'll mess up your eyes."

"I can't help it, sorry." I apologized, trying to keep still.

"It's okay, you're done." Alice stood back to scrutinize her work. "Your clothes are laid out on your bed – and no complaining about the underwear or the shoes."

I walked into my room to see what Alice deemed appropriate attire for a first date. She had laid out an off-the-shoulder black jersey top and dark jeans, a pair of platform sling-backed shoes, a lacey black strapless bra, and – "A thong? Really, Alice?" I held up the offending undergarment.

"What in God's name is wrong with wearing a thong?" She put her hands on her hips and shot me a withering look.

"Nothing," I sighed, pulling them on and rolling my eyes at her. "You know, that look might actually affect me – if I hadn't known you for eighteen years."

"Quiet, you." Alice giggled, sitting down on my bed as I dressed. "So where is my big brother taking you on your date?"

I carefully pulled my shirt on, taking care not to mess up my hair. "I'm not sure, he didn't really say."

"Well, you should be fine for whatever he has planned in that," she gestured to my outfit.

"Thanks again for helping me," I sat down to slip on my shoes. "You always make me look good."

"Bella – you're very pretty, even without my help." Alice put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "I simply help you to achieve your full potential."

I blushed and moved to look at myself in the full-length mirror on the closet door. I could hardly believe that it was me staring back. My normal riot of hair had been tamed into soft curls that fell down my back, the top and jeans looked just dressy enough and the shoes weren't so high that I felt like I'd fall over at any moment. A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door and my heart started to race and the butterflies in my stomach – which I had felt fluttering for the past hour – started to slam dance. I took a calming breath as Alice went to open my door. Edward stood there, looking very handsome in a black blazer over a blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans, holding a single pink rose. His eyes landed on me and widened slightly before he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I grabbed my purse and walked to Edward's side, smiling up at him.

"You look great – are you ready?" His deep green eyes bore into mine, taking my breath away. I nodded and took the arm that he offered to me, waving to Alice, who gave me a surreptitious thumbs-up as we walked down the stairs.

Edward took me to dinner at a small Italian restaurant downtown, where we sat outside on a beautifully appointed patio, enjoying the beautiful spring evening. He ordered a bottle of Prosecco to go with our dinner, and by the end of the meal I was feeling a bit giddy – though I couldn't say whether that was due to the wine or to simply being in Edward's presence. He refused to allow me to chip in for dinner, insisting that since it was his invitation, he would pay. I rolled my eyes, but allowed him his bit of chivalry – it didn't really matter to me if it made him happy. Our easy conversation dropped off as we left the restaurant and headed toward the car; I wasn't sure if this was the end of our evening or if he had more planned. We reached his car and he paused, looking down at me intently.

"Would you like to see the set for the tour? The theatre where we'll be rehearsing in and opening the tour isn't far from here." Edward seemed nervous as he waited for my answer.

"That would be great," I answered, relieved that we weren't done yet.

"You're not too tired?" He questioned me, his face very close to mine – which made it very difficult for me to think clearly.

"No," I insisted, breathing in his scent as he hovered near me. Edward's face softened, and he reached up and gently traced my cheekbone with his fingers. My breath hitched and my heart began to beat erratically.

"Bella?" His voice was rough, but still as soft as velvet.

"Yes?" I looked up into his eyes, steadying myself by placing my palms on his chest. Edward let out a sound that sounded very much like a soft moan and pulled me to him, touching my lips with his softly. I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around me as we deepened the kiss, each of us drowning in the other. We broke apart suddenly, both of us breathing heavily but smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile," Edward admitted, his fingers lightly tracing my lower lip.

"Me too," I replied, slightly weak in the knees, but elated.

"Do you still want to see the set?" He pulled away from me reluctantly; unlocking the car and holding my door open for me.

"Of course I do," I smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy as I got into my seat. Edward walked around to the driver's side, slid into his seat, started the car and deftly pulled out into traffic. He looked over at me and smiled, taking my hand for the short ride to the theatre. I delighted in the feel of my hand in his as his thumb traced mine in small circles; I was sad when we had to stop holding hands when we reached the theatre, but he took my hand again after we got out of the car, linking his fingers with mine. The lights were on inside the theatre lobby, and Edward opened the door to the theatre, pulling me inside. There were several people in various areas of the theatre; I could see a few men adjusting the angle of some lights, and two men were standing on the stage itself, talking. The taller of the two waved at Edward as we walked down and jumped down off the lip of the stage to meet us.

"Edward, how's it going?" He was very tall, and young – but with a sweet smile and kind, dark eyes.

"It's going well," Edward shook his offered hand and gestured to me. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Seth Clearwater – he's the tour manager. Seth, this is Bella Swan, the lead dancer."

"It's nice to meet you," I stammered, slightly nervous as I looked around at the huge auditorium.

"Likewise," Seth took my small hand in his massive one, smiling broadly. "You have any trouble with this one; you let me know, okay?" He pointed to Edward and winked at me. "I'll keep him in line."

"Very funny, Seth," Edward rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "I wanted to bring Bella by to see the set up, now that everything is almost ready to go."

"Sure thing," Seth nodded, walking us toward the stage. He led us up a small set of side stairs and we walked out onto the broad stage, squinting a little at the bright lights. Excitement filled my stomach; no matter how many stages I had been on, every time I stepped onto one I felt a thrill inside of me. Knowing that I would be part of this tour, part of Edward's life now, made it that much more exciting. I was introduced to a few more crew members – Garrett Preston, the sound engineer and Peter Thomas, the lighting director. Edward showed me around the backstage area and the dressing rooms before pulling me back onto the stage, where things had grown quiet; the only lighting the small blue 'ghost' lights that were used during set changes. I shivered a little – though I knew I was perfectly safe, a nearly empty theatre still spooked me. Edward rubbed my arms lightly, smiling down at me. "Cold?"

"Not really, just nerves I guess," I replied, enjoying the touch of his hands on my skin. I heard a loud click and then music came on over the sound system.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy__  
__Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight__  
__You can smile-every smile for the man__  
__Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight__  
_

I looked up at Edward questioningly. He looked a bit guilty and the corner of his mouth twitched as though he was fighting laughter. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm, I have the feeling I've been set up, Mr. Cullen."

"And what gives you that idea, Ms. Swan?" Edward pulled me into his arms, grinning.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home__  
__And in whose arms you're gonna be__  
__So darlin' save the last dance for me__  
_

"The soft lighting, the music …" I allowed him to pull me along to the music, grinning back. "Quite a coincidence, I'd say."

"Hmm …" he pulled me closer, sending a thrill through me as our hips moved to the music, which sent a thrill straight to my center. "You could be right … or you could just enjoy it."

Edward sang the song to me softly as we danced; my heart swelling with emotion as I moved in his arms, blissful and content.

_Oh I know that the music's fine__  
__Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun__  
__Laugh and sing, but while we're apart__  
__Don't give your heart to anyone__  
_

"Who said I'm not enjoying it?" I cocked my head and looked at him, smiling. I was definitely enjoying it – I could feel how damp my panties were becoming, and my girly bits were screaming for some attention. I tried to keep from pulling his face down to me and just ravaging him, but I didn't want to move too fast.

He lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly. "I'm glad."

_But don't forget who's takin' you home__  
__And in whose arms you're gonna be__  
__So darlin' save the last dance for me_

I laughed when he twirled me out and pulled me back to him, dipping me back suddenly. I raised my eyes and looked into his eyes that were shining with happiness.

~O~

Having Bella in my arms at last was heaven; I never wanted to let her go. Hearing her laughter and seeing the joy on her face sent a thrill through me that I never wanted to end. I gazed into her warm brown eyes and lost myself in them.

_Baby don't you know I love you so__  
__Can't you feel it when we touch__  
__I will never, never let you go__  
__I love you oh so much_

I sang the song to her, loving the feel of her in my arms and the press of her body against my chest. The touch of her lips on mine sent shockwaves through me; if just kissing her felt like this, I couldn't imagine what making love to her would do to me. The thought of being with Bella that way … I suppressed a moan, not wanting to move things too quickly.

_You can dance, go and carry on__  
__Till the night is gone__  
__And it's time to go__  
__If he asks if you're all alone__  
__Can he take you home, you must tell him no__  
_

I reached out and cupped Bella's cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb along her lips. She turned her head and kissed my palm, causing me to shudder with anticipation. I kissed her deeply, feeling her open to me and my tongue touched hers for the first time. This time, there was no holding back the moan – she tasted too good for that. I moved my lips down her cheek and throat, causing her to moan, the sound of it going straight to my cock, which had been begging me for attention for some time now.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home__  
__And in whose arms you're gonna be__  
__So darling, save the last dance for me_

I felt her hands in my hair as she brought my lips back up to hers, kissing me passionately. I moved my hands down her back and ran them over her hips, pulling her closer as our kisses deepened.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home__  
__And in whose arms you're gonna be__  
__So darling, save the last dance for me__  
__Save the last dance for me__  
__Save the last dance for me._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**A hundred thousand thank yous to rubiesymusica for being an awesome beta – you are such a help to me! *hugs* Big huge hugs and thanks also goes to CanadianDreamr and EToMyB for being awesome pre-readers – your help and advice has been wonderful.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been adding this story to their favorites and sending me such awesome reviews – you guys make me smile!**_

_**Pics and such on my blog: http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**

* * *

**_

The song ended, and there was nothing but the sound of our kissing and heavy breathing. I pulled away from her reluctantly and touched my forehead to hers. "We need to stop; otherwise I'm going to take you, right here."

I heard her let out a shaky breath as she nodded. "That was …"

I chuckled. "Incredible. But I don't want our first time to be on the stage floor." Her eyes, which had been closed, popped open and looked up at me, surprised.

"You've thought about … _that_ … with me?" Bella's breath grew more ragged.

"Since we started dancing, I've thought of nothing else," I replied, running my hand through her hair and placing tiny kisses along her jaw. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

Bella laughed softly. "I live at 'your' place, remember?"

"Yes, but I have the advantage of having my own rooms separate from the rest of the house," I pointed out, pulling her in for another kiss. I couldn't keep my hands – or lips – off of her. "I don't want this to end."

Bella looked deeply into my eyes, her own serious and full of need. "Neither do I."

"Stay with me tonight," I asked, kissing her gently.

"I will," she replied and melted into my arms.

We left the theatre quickly; there was no need to lock up – the custodial staff was there and would take care of it. I drove back to the house at lightening speed; thank God there were no cops around.

I pulled Bella into the house and down the hall to my small suite of rooms, kissing her as I closed and locked the main door behind us. Bella pushed my jacket off of my shoulders and I flung it off, not caring where it landed.

We continued to kiss as I moved us toward my bedroom, where I turned on the small lamp on my nightstand. I pulled Bella toward me, sitting her down on my bed and moving to stand between her legs. She made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and slid her hands over my chest and stomach, my skin tingling from her touch. I ran my fingers along the hem of her shirt, silently asking her permission to go further. Her dark eyes burned with lust as she nodded, grasping the fabric in both of her hands and pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her perfect breasts cradled in a black strapless bra. I groaned as I palmed them, feeling her hardened nipples covered by the lacy fabric. She arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts into my hands. We both kicked off our shoes and moved to lie on the bed where I settled on top of her, loving the feel of her beneath me.

I pulled back slightly; gazing down at her while I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb along her bottom lip. It was amazing how thoroughly consumed by Bella I already was – in such a short amount of time my heart and soul had become hers, completely.

Her cheeks took on a faint pink glow as I continued to stare unabashedly at her.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head and smiled up at me, running her hands through my hair. "I know how beautiful you make me feel."

"Then that will have to do for now," I smiled before kissing her again.

We removed the rest of our clothing, taking our time, savoring each other. The feel of her lithe body pressed against mine, skin to skin was almost too much for me to bear – when her small hand travelled down my side and stroked my straining cock, I nearly came undone. I'd had many fantasies of Bella and I together over the last few weeks, but the reality of this – of having her here, with me in this moment – far surpassed any fantasy. I moved over her carefully, kissing my way down her neck and taking my time tasting her breasts, loving the feel of them in my hands. I trailed one of my hands down her stomach and touched her warm center, my fingers slowly stroking her soft folds. We both groaned as my fingers entered her; she was so wet and so tight – I pumped my fingers in and out of her while my thumb stroked her clit, bringing her to orgasm. Her cry of pleasure went straight to my cock – but I didn't want to rush her.

Bella placed her hands on my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "Please, Edward."

"Yes, love?" I kissed her softly, knowing what she wanted, but needing to hear it from her.

"Please … make love to me."

I moaned and pulled her to me, lining my cock up with her glistening wetness. "Are you sure? Do we need …?"

"I'm sure, and I'm safe – I'm on the pill," Bella panted, lifting her hips up to meet me. The feel of her tight, wet hotness surrounding my length nearly made me come right then.

"Oh, Bella …" I breathed, making myself slow down.

"Edward … please … don't stop …" she begged me, moving her hips slightly, causing me to gasp. Nothing I had ever felt could ever compare to the deliciousness of being with Bella this way; I hadn't been with many women intimately, but those few paled in comparison. My heart was hers already – I only hoped she felt the same.

"Bella … love …" I moved my hips faster, feeling her tighten around me.

"So good …" she lifted her hips and met me, thrust for thrust as we moved together in ecstasy. "I can't … I'm going to … please …"

"I can't … hold on …" I gasped out, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Let go, baby … come for me," Bella nodded. I felt her muscles tighten around me as I came undone, releasing inside of her in the most intense, most complete orgasm I had ever felt. I kissed her face, her lips, her eyes – trying to convey the depth of what I was feeling for her. She kissed me softly, cradling my head to her chest as she stroked my hair. We lay together for what felt like years as we each came down from our lovemaking; reluctantly I rose up, afraid I was crushing her. Bella let out what sounded like a whimper and I smiled at her gently.

"I'm just going to get you a washcloth so you can clean up," I reassured her, kissing her before running into my bathroom. I returned with a warm washcloth and a towel, helping her clean up and throwing them into my hamper. I climbed back into bed, pulling her close to me and kissing her deeply. I looked into her soft brown eyes, seeing my own emotions reflected back at me.

"Bella …" I couldn't find the right words to explain how I felt to her.

"I know, Edward." Bella kissed me gently, touching my face. "I feel it too."

"Stay."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you," she reassured me.

~O~

I came back to consciousness slowly, relishing the wonderful dream I had been having. I dreamt about Edward – not an unusual occurrence, as I dreamed of him often – but of Edward and me together, making love for the first time. Stretching, I reluctantly opened my eyes, startled somewhat when I didn't immediately recognize the bedroom I was in. The night before came flooding back to me – it _hadn't_ been a dream. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me back to him; he made a contented sounding noise and kissed the back of my neck softly. I rolled over to face him, feeling a bit shy. My eyes traced over his features; the square of his jaw, the soft curve of his full lips – twisted up into a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth span of his forehead – partially obscured by a tangle of his bronze hair. I saved his eyes for last – they were wide, warm and brilliantly green, framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary – like my bones had turned to jello. I sighed when his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

"Good morning, love." Edward's smile was breathtaking, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing … again.

"Good morning," I grinned back at him.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at me gently, assessing.

"Wonderful – how about yourself?" I touched his cheek, feeling the soft prickle of his unshaved skin.

He turned his head and kissed my palm. "I couldn't be better."

I opened my mouth to say something else when I was cut off by the sound of my phone, playing "Bust Ya Windows" loudly from the next room, where I supposed I had dropped my purse the night before. "That's Alice's ringtone - I'd better get that," I mumbled, suddenly nervous about Edward seeing me naked. I grabbed the first items of clothing I saw, which happened to be his button-down shirt and my panties, throwing them on and running to his living room. I followed the sound of my ringtone – which had stopped and restarted several times – before I finally found my purse behind his couch. I pulled out my phone and answered it, slightly out of breath. "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice screamed into my ear. "Just _where_ the hell _are_ you?"

I winced, not sure what I should tell her. "Um … well …"

"Don't you 'um, well' me! Do you have any idea how worried Mom and I are – seeing that you haven't come home yet? You could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all we know!" Alice continued on her tirade.

"I'm fine, Alice – I'm sorry I worried you and Esme -" I looked up guiltily at Edward, who had pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and was giving me a worried look.

"You _should_ be sorry! Honestly, Bella – a phone call wouldn't have hurt!" Alice huffed indignantly.

I rubbed my free hand over my face, wondering what to tell her. "You're right, I should have called."

"Who is it?" Edward asked softly, a slight smile on his face. There was no way he couldn't not hear Alice's shrieks – I was holding the phone away from my ear, she was that loud.

"Your sister," I made a face and he laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Alice demanded loudly into the phone and I panicked.

"Um … that was … the … TV?" I suggested meekly.

"Are you with someone?" Alice yelled – loud enough that I could hear her from down the hall as well as through the phone. _Oh God … she's in the kitchen! I am so busted!_ Edward sat down on the couch, laughing at my impending doom.

"Yes, I'm with someone …" I hedged, not sure what I should say.

"Where _are_ you, Bella?" Alice hissed into the phone. "I want an answer!"

"I'm closer than you think," I laughed nervously, shooting Edward a pleading look.

"ARE YOU WITH _EDWARD_?" I didn't even need the phone to hear that – Alice's screaming could clearly be heard from where we were.

Edward calmly plucked my phone out of my hand and put it to his ear. "Alice, it's Edward. Yes, Bella is with me – thank you for announcing that to the entire house, if not the neighbors as well. Did you need something?"

I sunk down on the couch, my cheeks blazing. This was not the way I'd hoped to announce that Edward and I were … whatever we were - to his family. _Leave it to Alice_, I thought, shaking my head. I could hear scuffling coming from out in the hall, and I knew it was only a matter of moments before she came barging into the room. Edward closed my phone, handing it to me before opening the door to his suite. Sure enough, there stood not only Alice, but Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie as well, staring unbelievingly between Edward and myself. Alice looked pissed, but Jasper and Emmett high fived and Rosalie looked smug.

Edward pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Okay, I guess the cat's out of the bag – Bella and I are together. She stayed here last night with me – any questions?"

"So you're together? _Together_ together?" Said Alice, testily.

"Yes," Edward smiled down at me tenderly, making me feel a little better. "We're _together_ together."

"It's about time," Rosalie quipped, sending Emmett and Jasper into gales of laughter – even Alice cracked a smile.

I blushed furiously and Edward ducked his head, biting his lip and chuckling softly. He hugged me and kissed my lips gently. "Yeah, it's about time."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**I can't say thank you enough to Iadorepugs for her awesome suggestion for Emmett's joke about Kermit and Miss Piggy – it is still full of win, and I 3 you for it!!! If you're not reading her story "Ride the Wind," you really should be, it's awesome. Harleyward is NOT to be missed!!**_

_**Thank you to my awesome beta rubiesymusica for all the hard work she does – thanks for knowing what I mean to say and how to make it come out better than I did! And huge thanks to my pre-readers EToMyB, CanadianDreamr and BreezyBri – love you girls! *hugs***_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**Pics and such on my blog: http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(June 2nd, Saturday)**

After the rather unorthodox announcement of our relationship had been made, I reluctantly left Edward to run up to my room to shower and get ready for the day. Alice had big plans for the girls; we were headed out to get fitted for our bridesmaid's dresses for Alice and Jasper's wedding – and we'd get our first look at Alice's dress. Esme was coming along as well, so we were also having a spa day and lunch afterward. I was slightly bummed that I wouldn't be seeing Edward until later that evening, but I didn't want to seem like I was being too clingy with him.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair and threw on a peasant blouse, black capris and black flats and made my way down to the kitchen where Esme had made us all a yummy breakfast of pancakes with fresh fruit. I felt suddenly shy when I met Esme's eyes, but she was smiling and Carlisle gave me a wink to let me know that they were happy for us. Edward looked radiant as he handed me a plate and I felt myself blush when I was unable to keep the smile off my face. He smiled broadly, pulling me close and kissing me on the cheek.

"It's going to be hard not seeing you all day," he murmured in my ear. "What am I supposed to do with myself while you're gone?"

"I guess you'll just have to pine for me until I get back," I teased.

His eyes widened slightly and he threw back his head and laughed. "Is that so?"

I giggled as I piled three pancakes onto my plate and grabbed a bowl of fruit. "I'm sure you have plenty of things to do to keep yourself occupied."

"I'd rather be occupied with -" Edward paused, noticing Emmett staring at us with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Okay, Em - let me have it."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Have what?"

"Whatever immature, disgusting comment you were planning to make," Edward sighed.

Emmett held up his hands innocently. "Dude, I was just going to say that you guys are cute together – and it's nice to see you both so happy."

Edward deflated slightly, relieved. "Oh. Well … thanks."

"I mean, this is as epic as Kermit finally getting some from Miss Piggy," Emmett added, unable to keep the evil grin off his face.

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks and Edward closed his eyes and groaned, while the others cracked up at Emmett's comment.

"Okay, that's enough, Emmett – stop picking on your brother and Bella," Esme chided gently, though her eyes were sparkling with laughter. She put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulders, reassuring me that she was just as happy as the others.

After breakfast, Carlisle kissed Esme and waved goodbye to us as he headed to the hospital for his shift and Alice was starting to get impatient to leave for the wedding boutique. Edward pulled me away from the chaos in the kitchen so that we could have a more private goodbye, stopping after we rounded a corner that put us out of sight of everyone.

He backed me up against the wall, dotting my face and neck with kisses as his hands travelled down to run along the waistband of my pants. I sighed in contentment as my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I could capture his lips with mine. We kissed deeply for a few minutes until we were interrupted with:

"Bella! If you don't stop making out with my brother and get your ass in here so we can go, I'm finding a new maid of honor!"

I sighed, pulling away from Edward and he chuckled softly. "I guess that means I have to surrender you to my sister for the day."

"I guess so," I replied begrudgingly. "A whole day of shopping and girly stuff … I don't know if I'll survive it. I mean, she's even having us get our nails done."

"Hmm, sounds like torture," Edward agreed, laughing.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I asked, uncertainly.

"I certainly hope so … I'm looking forward to your return already." Edward kissed me softly, unable to refrain from pulling me to him again.

"I _mean_ it, Isabella Marie – don't make me come back there!"

Edward pulled away reluctantly and sighed. "Go on – I'd hate to see what she'd do if she really did come back here."

I kissed him once more and rounded the corner to the kitchen, coming face to face with Alice who looked about ready to make good on her threat. "I'm here, Alice – no need to get your panties in a twist."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, trying to look threatening and failing. "Fine, let's go."

We waved goodbye to the boys and got into Esme's Mercedes SUV after Rosalie and Alice scuffled over who got to sit up front. While they argued over whose turn it was, I moved around them and slid into the seat in question while Esme waited patiently for them to notice me.

After a few moments, Esme cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ladies – have you decided yet?"

Alice turned around, her jaw dropping when she noticed I was already in the front passenger seat. Rosalie shoved her playfully and slipped into the backseat, laughing as she offered me a high five. "Nice play, Swan."

I laughed, accepting Rose's high five. "Thanks."

Alice's pout lasted about thirty seconds; before we'd even left the neighborhood she was already gushing about the dresses she'd picked out for us to wear in the wedding. The drive to the boutique was short, only about twenty minutes, and as soon as we arrived Alice was rushing us back to a private room for our fittings. We were greeted warmly by the owner, who offered us refreshments before bringing out our gowns. The gowns were both the same dark cobalt blue but of different designs: Rose's gown was a halter-top with delicate pleating and beading on the bodice, with a flowing chiffon skirt; my gown was strapless with pleating on the bodice and beading along the empire waist with an A-line skirt done in matching brocade. They were breathtaking on the hanger; I couldn't imagine what they'd look like on us. Rose opted to be guinea pig first, setting down her glass of sparkling water and heading into the dressing room. She came out a few moments later, looking gorgeous as always as she stepped up onto the small stool for her fitting.

Esme's smile was radiant and Alice clapped her hands gleefully. "Oh, I just knew you'd look amazing! Do you like it?"

Rosalie smoothed the soft fabric and nodded. "I do – it's lovely." She took a deep breath and turned to face us. "I also have to tell you something."

Esme's face grew concerned. "Rose, are you alright, dear?"

"Yes – it's nothing that won't be better in about eight months." Rosalie replied, giving us a few moments to realize what she was saying.

"Oh my gosh – you're pregnant!" I jumped up, nearly knocking over my glass of champagne in my excitement. Esme and Alice turned quickly to Rosalie, who nodded, her face shining with happiness.

"We just found out yesterday," Rose explained as Esme tenderly hugged her, being careful not to dislodge the pins in her dress. "It was killing Emmett this morning; he was dying to say something."

"I'm so happy for you – I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice laughed excitedly.

"I hope it's not going to change you wanting me in the wedding," Rosalie wondered. "I'll only be about five months along, so I shouldn't be huge yet."

"Of course I want you in the wedding, Rose!" Alice admonished her. "Besides, even if you are – that skirt will be perfect – you'll hardly show."

The seamstress dismissed Rosalie and pointed at me. "Your turn, miss."

I went into the dressing room and quickly shed my clothes, carefully pulling on the gown. I walked out and stepped up onto the stool, waiting to see what everyone thought. Esme smiled warmly at me. "Bella, you're a vision in that color."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, but thanked her. "Allie, what do you think?"

"Bells, you look amazing," Alice reassured me. "And Mom's right – that color looks fantastic on you."

I caught a glimpse of myself when the seamstress had me turn around to do my hem, and I was surprised – I did look quite pretty, even compared to Rosalie. The color made my skin glow and the style of the dress was very flattering.

Once I was finished being fitted, it was our turn to wait for Alice to show us her gown. She had been very secretive about the dress – not an easy task for Alice by any means. Several times she'd been close to giving some detail away, only to catch herself at the last moment.

"Here it is!" Alice trilled, coming around the corner and pirouetting.

"Oh, Allie … it's perfect," I breathed.

The dress was Alice to a T – a simple sheath dress with spaghetti straps; the bodice was empire-waisted with gorgeous beadwork and embroidery covering the bodice and travelling down the skirt, which fanned out into a small train. There was a darker cream colored ribbon that came around the waist, with beautiful crystal accents that were repeated throughout the beadwork motifs on the skirt and train.

"Jasper's not going to know what hit him," Rose laughed through her tears, that she tried to blame on her hormones.

"Okay, okay – let me get changed so we can go to the spa before we all get hysterical," Alice fanned her face as she fought tears herself.

~O~

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the spa, enjoying being pampered. I got a full body massage that felt so heavenly I nearly fell asleep on the table – the masseuse had a hard time rousing me for my facial. We were served a delicious lunch while we had pedicures done, and I was so relaxed by the time our manicures were finished that I felt nearly boneless. We climbed back into Esme's SUV for the return home and there was no fight for the front seat this time – Alice climbed into the backseat with me without complaint.

"So, you really like your dress?" Alice asked me again.

"Of course, Allie – I love it." I reassured her. "I think we're going to be one good-looking wedding party – if the boys look half as good as we will."

"Jazz has the tuxes all picked out, they're supposed to go sometime this week and get fitted," Alice replied. "I wanted them to get it done before they leave on the tour."

"We start rehearsals with the full band next week – Jasper's playing lead guitar, right?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "And I'll need you to come to your costume fittings next week – I've got some pieces for you to try on already. I'm excited to see the choreography, too. I haven't seen you dance since high school – other than your audition, that is."

"Siobhan has come up with some amazing stuff – it's coming together so fast; it's hard to believe we'll be opening in less than a month." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know you'll be amazing," Alice grinned, throwing her arms around me.

I squeezed her back, smiling. "Thanks. I know you'll make me look good, too."

Alice laughed. "Of course I will – no one dressed by me ever looks anything but good!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

"_**In Her Eyes" belongs to Josh Groban and all other related parties – I'm just borrowing it!**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**Many thanks to rubiesymusica my awesome beta, who once again managed to understand what I meant to say and make it sound better than I did! *hugs***_

_**Thank you to my pre-readers, BreezyBri, EToMyB and CanadianDreamr – you're all awesome and I loves ya.**_

_**I can't believe that I've got over 100 reviews for this story – I'm truly humbled and thankful that so many of you have reviewed and love this story as much as I do. Thank you so much!**_

_**Pics and such on my blog: http://scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was hard for me to relinquish Bella to my sister for the day; I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her – preferably in bed – but that was not to be. I resigned myself to being on my own for the better part of the day; Bella had been correct about me finding something to occupy my time with – there were plenty of things that needed my attention. But I ignored them and headed down the hall to my studio, determined to get the melody that had been playing in my head for the better part of the morning down onto paper before I lost it completely. I sat down at my piano, lightly running my fingers over the keys as I plucked the melody from my mind. I'd managed to get the main part of it scored when a light knock on the door broke me from the trance I'd been in. I looked up to see Jasper in the doorway with Emmett hovering behind him.

"Sorry – are we interrupting?" Jasper smiled apologetically – he knew only too well how I could get when I was writing.

"No, it's fine," I replied, laying down my pencil. "I'd actually like you to hear this." I pulled my notebook closer to me and played what I had down so far. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Jasper grinned. "You want to see what we can do with it?"

"Of course – Em, you mind if we work on this?" I asked Emmett, who shrugged.

"Just tell me if I get in the way," he replied, moving to sit on the couch.

After about an hour, Jasper and I had hammered out most of the song, adding his guitar and laying down a rough instrumental track. We started messing around with lyrics, using a short phrase Jasper had written about Alice several months ago.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

I added a verse that explained some of what I was feeling for Bella, spilling my heart onto the page.

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

_I don't count my possessions_

_All I call mine_

_I would give her completely til the end of all time_

We were struggling with finding words for another verse, when Emmett spoke up. "What if you added something about how they always seem to see something more in us than what we see in ourselves?"

"Not a bad idea, Emmett – you sure you don't want to be a songwriter?" Jasper teased him.

"Nah – I'm much happier working on cars with Rose," Emmett laughed. "But that's what I mean; she's so much stronger than I am, and she doesn't even realize it."

"Very poetic, brother," I admitted, somewhat surprised. "And very true – I'd rather not be in Rosalie's line of sight when she's pissed."

"It's not just when she's pissed," Emmett argued. "She's so damned strong and so … so sure of herself and of what she wants." His eyes grew soft and he smiled. "That reminds me – we have some news to tell you guys."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, little bro – you're going to be an uncle." Emmett's smile was blinding.

"That's fantastic!" I jumped up and gave him a hug, thrilled for him. He and Rosalie had been trying for nearly two years to get pregnant and I knew how frustrated they both had been at their inability to conceive easily. "When?"

"She's about seven weeks, the doctor said. We just found out yesterday," Emmett answered.

"That's great, man," Jasper clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

I turned back to the verse I had scribbled out based on Emmett's words for Rosalie.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning with her strength by my side_

"I think we've got ourselves a song," I said, holding out the paper to Jasper who then looked it over, nodding his approval.

"Let's try it out."

~O~

By the time the girls had returned later that afternoon, Jasper and I had managed to arrange most of "In Her Eyes" and had done a more polished recording to share with the rest of the band on Monday when the music rehearsals started. I would miss being able to watch Bella during her dance rehearsals – watching Bella dance had quickly become one of my favorite things to do.

I walked into the kitchen, where the girls were pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator for dinner. I paused in the doorway, just watching Bella as she laughed with my mother and sisters, her brown eyes sparkling and her cheeks in bloom. Her eyes met mine and my heart swelled with pride that this beautiful woman was filling the hole in my life that I hadn't even realized was there. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when our eyes met and she moved across the room to meet me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled her close, touching my lips to hers in a soft kiss. She tucked her head under my chin and snuggled into my chest, sighing with contentment. We stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the connection we'd missed during our brief separation.

"So what did you end up doing today?" Bella asked, looking up at me with a twinkle in her eye. "Did you pine away like I suggested?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "A little bit, but then I worked on something I'd like you to hear later."

She pulled back, excited. "Really? Is it a new song?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I teased her.

Bella shoved me away playfully. "Fine, be that way then." She returned to helping prepare dinner and pretended to ignore me, though I caught her looking at me more than once as I sat at the breakfast bar with Emmett and Jasper while we waited.

"Quit drooling on my counter and make yourselves useful," Mom scolded, shoving a stack of plates into my hands, shooing the three of us into the dining room to set the table. Emmett grabbed the flatware while Jasper picked up the tray of glassware and they followed me into the dining room. We'd just finished setting the table when Dad returned from his shift at the hospital and dinner was being set on the table as he returned from changing out of his scrubs, gesturing for us all to sit down and eat.

Each of us dug into the roast beef and mixed vegetables, making casual conversation about our day – Bella and Rose couldn't keep from gushing about their dresses and about the dress that Mom had picked out, though they were sure to keep mum on any details about Alice's dress. Dad cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone's attention before he spoke.

"I understand that we have quite a few things to celebrate tonight," he remarked, smiling gently at Rosalie and Emmett. "Firstly, I can not tell you just how thrilled your mom and I are that we will become grandparents in several months time."

Rosalie smiled brightly, ducking her head as Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad."

"Secondly, a little birdie told me that we have a new relationship in the family," Dad smiled at Bella and myself, his blue eyes twinkling. "And to that, I only have this to say: it's about time."

Raucous laughter filled the room as Bella blushed brightly while she laughed along with the others and I nodded my head in agreement.

"And lastly – I understand that Edward and Jasper have something for us to listen to after dinner?" Dad looked at me and I nodded again.

"Jazz and I – with help from Emmett – worked on a new song today, one that I hope will be included in the new show and I'd like for you all to hear it and let us know what you think," I explained, slightly nervous as I always was when presenting new material to my family. They were incredibly supportive, but I valued their opinions above all others and was always worried that they wouldn't like something that I'd written – although that had yet to be the case.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed, bouncing in her chair. "I can't wait to hear it, big brother!"

"Thanks, sis – I hope you like it." I rose from my seat and held out my hand to Bella, who gave me a dazzling smile, her eyes shining with excitement. "Are you ready to hear it?"

She placed her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "Try and stop me."

Everyone followed Jasper and I down the hall to my small studio, filing into the sound booth and settling into the two couches and chairs scattered around the room. Jasper pulled his chair up to the mixing board and adjusted a few dials and settings before starting the playback of the track we had recorded earlier. I took a deep breath and carefully watched my family's faces as they listened.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

Emmett nudged Rosalie gently, touching her still-flat stomach. Her eyes misted slightly and she leaned into him, closing her eyes as she listened.

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning with her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

I pulled Bella closer to me on the couch, my heart filled with the emotions that I had tried to capture in this verse.

_I don't count my possessions_

_All I call mine_

_I will give her completely 'til the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

I could see Jasper singing his backup vocals softly into Alice's ear as she sat on his lap, tears in her eyes as his beautiful words surrounded them.

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_

_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

Mom was smiling as she wiped tears from her eyes, nodding at Jasper and me. Dad gave us a thumbs up as he rubbed Mom's back comfortingly.

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_A man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

The music faded and I heard the words of congratulations as my family left the room, but I only had eyes for Bella. I cupped her cheek with my hand and gazed into her warm brown eyes, waiting to hear what she thought. For a long moment I drowned in them.

"Edward, I don't know what to say … it's beyond beautiful."

"Every word is true," I whispered.

"I know," Bella smiled gently, kissing my palm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome – though I should be thanking you. That melody," I explained, "that's the music I've been hearing since I realized that all along, the thing I've been missing and finally found was in front of me the whole time." I laid my palm over her heart. "You."

She took a shuddering breath. "Oh … Edward …" I stared into her eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface, when she suddenly threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I laughed as the motion sent us careening backwards onto the floor where she landed on top of me, knocking me breathless. Bella pulled back, shock on her face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to take a deep enough breath to answer her. Once I had regained the ability to breathe deeply, I pulled myself back onto the couch next to her. "So I take it that you liked it?"

"I more than liked it – obviously," Bella giggled. "Are you alright?"

I rubbed my solar plexus and grimaced. "I think I'll recover."

"Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?" Bella asked softly, mischief glittering in her eyes as she moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

My breath caught slightly as her meaning sunk in. "Hmm," I put my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "I can think of a few things that might help."

She touched her lips to mine in a soft, suggestive kiss. "Enlighten me, then."

I kissed along her jaw and whispered in her ear, "oh, I intend to."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**As always, muchas gracias to my wonderful beta, rubiesymusica. You really are the peanut butter to my jelly! Huge Emmett-sized Bear Hugs to my pre-readers BreezyBri, EToMyB, and CanadianDreamr! Thank you for all of your help with this chapter!**_

_**Thank you all for your patience while RL kicked my butt for a while – I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

**Chapter Ten**

(June 26th – Four weeks later)

I dropped my dance bag onto the stage floor and sat down beside it to begin my stretching routine, exhausted. The past four weeks had been some of the hardest – and most fulfilling – of my life, filled with what seemed like endless rehearsals. I had never felt so overwhelmed – or contented – as I did now, with my feet aching and my leg muscles protesting as I put them through the familiar movements. I gazed around me, automatically looking for Edward – an unconscious gesture that brought a smile to my face.

_My boyfriend_, I thought happily to myself.

Edward and I hadn't seen much of each other the past few weeks, since our separate rehearsals happened at the same time in different places – his at the theater and mine at Siobhan's dance studio. He had been going in so early and staying so late at his rehearsals that Esme had talked me into using one of their cars, a sporty silver Mercedes that she hardly used anymore due to its lack of cargo space. I felt somewhat guilty accepting the use of such a nice car but Esme insisted it would make her and Carlisle feel better, knowing that I had a way to and from my own rehearsals without having to wait for Edward or someone else to retrieve me.

Though Edward and I did spend nearly every night together, both of us were usually so exhausted that we would both fall asleep moments after our heads hit the pillows, making love the last thing on our minds. Now that full dress rehearsals were starting, I was hoping to see a bit more of him – even if only for a few stolen moments here and there.

I was torn from my reverie by the sound of drumming. Looking upstage, I noticed that Ben Cheney had taken his place behind the drum set and was helping Garrett test out the sound levels on the microphones. I waved to him and he gave me a wink and a nod as he continued playing. The other members of the band were filing in slowly, chatting amongst themselves as they made their way to their allotted places. In addition to Jasper on lead guitar and Ben on drums, the band consisted of Mike Newton on bass guitar and – of course – Edward on piano. There was also a string quartet – two violins, a cello and a bass – that played with the band.

I reluctantly pulled myself upright and started walking backstage to change, nearly colliding with Alice on the way.

"There you are, Bella," Alice exclaimed, looking slightly frantic. "I've got your first two costumes ready to go – they're hanging up in your dressing room."

"Awesome, thanks Allie." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Alice sighed, deflating slightly. "Yes – and no. I don't know what I was thinking, taking on Edward's tour and trying to plan a wedding at the same time."

"You're doing great, Allie. Everything will look fantastic and you know that once the costumes are finished you'll get a breather." I reassured her, giving her a hug.

"I know, I know," she agreed, nodding. "I've just got to stay sane that long. Do me a favor – if I ever agree to do something like this again, shoot me. Okay?"

"I promise." I laughed, following her back to my dressing room. Alice unzipped one of several garment bags hanging on a clothing rack and pulled out a beautiful dance dress in shades of green. It was so lovely – the colors and design reminded me of one of Monet's water lilies paintings – and I could hardly believe that I would get to wear it. "Oh Allie ... it's lovely."

Alice's face lit up happily. "You like it, then?"

"Like isn't a strong enough word – I love it." I sighed, reaching out to touch the delicate material. "Which piece is this one for?"

Alice pulled out the song list that Edward had given her along with his ideas for each piece. "This one is for 'In Her Eyes' and 'Bless the Broken Road'." She hung the dress back up and pulled out another one, this one done in deep blue chiffon. "And this one is for the three piano pieces – he requested this color specifically."

"You've outdone yourself, Alice – they're gorgeous." I marveled, pulling out my make-up kit.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "Your other costumes are almost ready and Angela's costumes are almost done." She gestured to a second rack of identical costumes next to the first. "I just have to finish a spare set of costumes for back-up and I'll be finished."

Alice stayed with me while I applied my stage make-up and we discussed how we'd do my hair for each costume change. I put on my camisole and shoes and had just slipped on the green dress when Angela arrived, squealing with excitement.

"You guys will never guess what just happened!" Angela laughed, nearly jumping up and down with glee. "Ben finally asked me out on a date!"

"Finally!" I exclaimed and Alice cheered, giving Angela a high-five. Ben and Angela had caught each other's eye when technical rehearsals had first started, both of them flirting with each other but neither one brave enough to make the first move. Alice and I had listened to Angela lament over her cowardice and Ben's seemingly obliviousness to the situation. "So when's the big date?"

"He's taking me to dinner and a movie on Sunday," Angela grinned, slipping on her dance shoes.

"Very nice," Alice nodded, zipping up the dress and stepping back to critique my appearance.

"So – how do I look?" I said, twirling around nervously.

"Perfect," Angela and Alice sighed together, laughing when they realized they'd jinxed themselves. I waited for Angela to finish getting ready and the three of us walked out onto the stage together, where Seth was about to get the rehearsal underway. I caught myself looking for Edward again and I sighed with happiness when I found him over by the piano with Jasper, their heads close together as they were making notes on a piece of sheet music. Alice heard my sigh and giggled, nudging me with her shoulder. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face when Edward looked up when he heard Alice's laugh and his eyes met mine, his face breaking out into its own dazzling smile. Seth clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention and I reluctantly broke my gaze away from Edward to focus on the instructions. Today would be the first rehearsal with all of the technical aspects of the show in place – we would be running the full set list along with costumes, full lighting and sound – with as few stops and starts as possible.

The band ran through a quick soundcheck before the order was given for everyone to take their places to begin the run-through. Alice laughingly blew Jasper a kiss before she ran backstage to continue working on the costumes and I turned to follow her when I felt a soft touch on my back and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Hi," I grinned up at him.

"Hi," he answered, pulling me close and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I've wanted to do that all day."

I leaned into him and pulled his face back down to mine, kissing him back. "Me too."

Edward touched his forehead to mine and breathed in deeply, holding me tightly against him for a moment before sighing and reluctantly letting go. "I'll see you out there, beautiful."

Like most technical rehearsals, it was grueling, but overall things ran smoothly with only a few minor hitches and snafus. Demetri and I worked well together and dancing with him now felt almost effortless; we communicated easily while dancing and he was a wonderful dancer and partner. For several of the more challenging pieces, Demetri and I got to watch while Felix and Angela danced together with the full effect of costumes and lighting, which gave us the chance to see what parts of the choreography we needed to change or work on. It also afforded me the chance to watch Edward perform, which I rarely had the opportunity to do.

Watching Edward perform was intoxicating. The gracefulness of his fingers flying over the keys, the richness of his voice as he sang his beautiful words, the way he made it all look so easy – all of this mesmerized me. The intensity of my feelings for Edward rushed over me, the passion he poured into each song nearly made me breathless with the need I felt for him. I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. I had always felt something for Edward, never really putting words to what I felt for him, other than acknowledging that we had _something_ between us. But from the moment we had touched after my audition and I had felt that spark pass between us, I knew that what I felt for him was more than a simple crush. I never even had a choice, really – I was already in too deep. I was in love with Edward, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I let out a wistful sigh and I felt Demetri nudge me with his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled down at me.

"I doubt they're worth that much," I laughed. "I'm just over thinking things, as usual."

"I thought I smelled smoke," Demetri teased. I smacked him playfully on his shoulder.

"Hey – be nice!"

Demetri nodded his head toward the stage, where Felix and Angela were redoing several of their lifts while Siobhan corrected their form. "You want to go show them how it's done?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You're terrible," I giggled. "And so modest, too."

"I can't help it that I'm so talented," Demetri joked, with false swagger. "You're so lucky that you got partnered with me."

"I get down on my knees every day and thank God that I'm so blessed," I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"As well you should," he winked at me.

_**Thank you so much to Anna who surprised me with a gorgeous banner for this story – you can go see it on my blog! http:/scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**I'm TwiFic Vagabond's "One Shot of the Week" on her blog: **__**http:/twificvagabond(dot)blogspot(dot)com/search/label/One%20Shot%20of%20the%20Week – which is just so humbling and amazing – thank you!**_

_**Some pimpage for my girl EToMyB – go read her story "Bathrooms are for Lovers" – it's hilarious and I love her sense of humor!**_

_**Another favorite of mine right now is "Silver Strand Nights" by GreenEyedGirl17 – Edward is a Navy SEAL!**_

_**And go check out Dandie Goose's story "Try It, You'll Like It" – she's only 3 chapters in and I'm hooked!**_

_**Magenta Masen is writing "Angel of War" set during World War II – Lance Corporal Masen is snarky and angry, but so yummy!**_

_**And also be sure to check out "Never Enough" by GrayMatters – Bella is the divorced mom of two who meets the gorgeous architect Edward and can't get him out of her head! **_

_**If you aren't reading these stories, you really should be!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**Big hugs and thanks to my girl rubiesymusica, my wonderful beta, whom I really put to work with comma removal this chapter. Love you, sis!**_

_**A/N: So I know a few people have PM'd me about the long wait in between chapters, and I'm sorry for making you all wait, but thank you so much for your patience. RL has been rough lately – my father unexpectedly passed away among other things. I have to give big hugs to all of my FB sisters who have really been wonderful and pulled me through all of this – I love you girls and I wouldn't be the same without all of you.**_

_**Pictures on my blog: http:/scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I heard Alice's unmistakable giggle and looked up, meeting Bella's warm brown eyes. I couldn't hold back my smile, especially when she looked so beautiful and so happy to see me. We had hardly had any time alone these past few weeks, with us each in twelve hour rehearsals in different venues, we'd barely had the energy to share a goodnight kiss – let alone make love – before falling into an exhausted sleep.

I watched her surreptitiously as Seth called everyone to order; she was jumpy with anticipation, her eyes shining while she whispered animatedly with Angela and Alice. The soft greens of her dance costume complimented her creamy skin perfectly and with her hair piled up, the long line of her neck was exposed, making me want to do nothing more than to kiss the delicate skin behind her ear, causing her to melt against me with need and want.

Unfortunately for me – and the painful hard-on I was now sporting – Peter was now ready for the band to do a quick sound check. Once he was satisfied that the sound levels were correct, Seth called the five minute warning, sending everyone running for last minute adjustments and their places for the start of the rehearsal. Bella had turned to follow Alice and Angela backstage; I hurried to catch up with her and touched her back softly. She turned around, gracing me with another one of her beautiful smiles, her cheeks taking on a soft pink glow.

"Hi," she smiled up at me.

"Hi," I answered, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I've wanted to do that all morning."

Bella melted against me and threw her arms around my neck, pulling my face back to hers for another kiss. "Me too," she admitted, which made me want to pull her into her dressing room and show her what I'd _really_ wanted to do to her all morning. Instead, I touched my forehead to hers, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I pulled her tightly against me and sighed at the feel of her body against mine before reluctantly letting her go.

"I'll see you out there, beautiful."

She touched my hand briefly and nodded, smiling as she turned and walked backstage.

~x~

For several hours, I lost myself in the joy of performing my music with a full band and felt the rush of being onstage again. We performed all of the pieces twice to allow both sets of dancers the chance to feel the full effect of the costumes and lighting. The set designer, Charlotte Raulie, also wanted to ensure that the stage layout allowed enough room for the dancers to enter and exit the stage easily.

I did manage to get a few glimpses of Bella dancing, and from what I was able to see, she looked lovelier than ever. She clearly felt the same euphoria dancing that I felt when I played and sang; she was glowing, her face brilliant with joy.

As I performed while watching Bella dance, I could hardly contain the passion I felt for her. I had always thought that she was beautiful, but I had been so quick to dismiss my feelings for her as nothing more than an unrequited crush. The day that she had shown up in Chicago and auditioned for me – the moment I saw her dance for me – I knew that it was not just a crush that I felt for her. I loved her and I was hers, heart and soul, for as long as she would have me.

Siobhan asked Seth for a few minutes to work with Angela and Felix on a few of their moves, so the band and I relaxed. I noticed Bella was sitting in the orchestra seats with Demetri and wondered how long she had been there. I felt a bit proud, thinking about her watching me perform – I had been fortunate enough to see her dance many times but she rarely had the opportunity to watch me.

I watched her as she laughed at something Demetri said and slapped him playfully on the arm. The green-eyed monster of jealousy reared its ugly head – _when_ _had they gotten so chummy?_

_Cullen, you have some serious issues_, I scolded myself. I refused to be that type of boyfriend – the type who wouldn't allow his girlfriend to have guy friends. I knew what Bella and I had was strong and I trusted her unequivocally.

But the sad, insecure little part of me couldn't help the jealousy that I felt when I saw Bella laughing with another man, no matter how ridiculous the feeling might be. She must have felt my eyes on her for she looked up, a slight frown on her face – confused, no doubt, by the similar frown on my own face. I relaxed my features and smiled softly at her, causing her to grin widely and stick her tongue out at me. I laughed silently, my mood lightening instantly. I loved when Bella was playful with me, her laughter could pull me out of my darkest moods.

I was still watching Bella intently when Seth announced it was time for the dinner break. I briefly allowed myself to fantasize about getting Bella alone and all to myself, but sighed and shook my head as I realized that scenario was highly unlikely. I felt a hard tap on my shoulder and spun around to face Alice, who had a knowing grin on her face. I raised one eyebrow at her in question.

"Yes?"

"I know that look on your face, big brother." Alice said smugly. "We've got two hours for dinner – Jazz and I are going on ahead to the restaurant and we'll order for you guys, so that should give you and Bella about half an hour or so. Just be careful with the costume, okay?"

I stared at my sister, flabbergasted. "I wasn't … I don't … what are you talking about?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You and Bella, who soon will be alone with a private, very cozy dressing room?" She motioned between me and where Bella was still sitting and then motioned toward backstage. "Honestly Edward, do I have to draw you a picture?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, completely rendered speechless. Alice condescendingly patted me on the arm and laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Edward. Just enjoy this golden opportunity … and you're welcome."

I watched my sister skip away toward Jasper, who threw his arm around her and looked back at me and winked. _Had my thoughts about Bella really been that obvious?_ I shifted slightly on the piano bench, adjusting myself in my pants before I dared stand up. _Yes, they really were that obvious._ I stood up and shuddered, slightly disgusted that it was my _little sister_ who'd suggested such a thing, but I was overwhelmingly in favor of her idea. I couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face as Bella made her way across the stage toward me, her cheeks flushed and her eyes alight.

"So …" Bella looked up at me, her eyes dark with desire. "Do you think you could help me with my dress?"

I let out a low growl as I grabbed her hips and pulled her against my growing hardness. "I think I'd love nothing more – lead the way."

I followed quickly behind Bella as she walked backstage. As soon as we were safely out of sight, I pulled her to me and kissed her soundly, both of us moaning with delight. I pulled her against me, kissing down her cheek and neck as I moved her back toward her dressing room. Bella reached behind her for the door knob and we stumbled inside. I shut the door and locked it before turning my full attention on my beautiful girl. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were smoldering with want as I took two large steps over to her, gently cradling her face between my hands and kissing her lips softly. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," I whispered, my thumbs caressing her cheekbones.

"Edward, please …" Bella begged, her breath coming in small gasps as her hands clenched at the front of my shirt.

"Please what, my love?" I kissed a trail down her neck and nuzzled her shoulder, pulling the strap of her dress down.

"I want you, so much …" she panted, deftly unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off of my shoulders. I made quick work of her zipper, sliding the silky material down, exposing her beautiful breasts to me. I bent down and took one perfect peak into my mouth, laving it with my tongue and causing Bella to moan with pleasure. I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her slightly, set her down on the dressing table top and pulled her against my aching cock, grinding into her moist heat. She ground back against me, making me moan in response.

"God, Bella, I've been thinking about this all day," I groaned as she unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them, freeing my erection. I pulled down her tights and dance shorts in one motion, touched her wetness with my fingers and pulled back in surprise, groaning when I realized Bella was completely bare.

"I forgot to mention, I always completely wax for performances – do you like it?" Bella bit her lip nervously.

"I don't just like it – I fucking love it." I growled as I pulled her hips toward me and inserted two fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out, causing her to buck her hips against my hand, crying out in ecstasy.

Bella took my cock in her hand and stroked me up and down. "Baby, please, I need you inside me," she begged as I removed my hand and let her guide my length into her, both of us crying out with relief as we joined together at last.

"So good … you … so fucking good," I panted, rocking my hips against her as my thumb pressed against her clit.

"Yes … yes … please, baby … feels so good," Bella moaned in my ear as I felt her walls begin to contract around my cock.

"Love, I'm so close …" I kissed her and looked into her eyes and she frantically nodded.

"Yes baby, please, come with me." I felt her shatter around me as I released, both of us crying out with the force of our orgasms. We held on to each other as we came down, panting as we both tried to catch our breath. Bella kissed my temple gently and I rested my head on her shoulder, gently pulling her against me into a hug.

"I love you, Edward."

I pulled back and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, my heart swelling with my emotions. "Oh love, I love you so much Bella." We kissed softly before I slowly pulled out of her, grabbing a towel so we could clean ourselves up. I got redressed and she changed into jeans and a soft plaid shirt and slipped on a pair of sneakers. I opened the door and waited as she carefully hung up her costume.

"Wouldn't want to piss off Alice." Bella grinned up at me, taking my hand as we walked out toward the stage door.

~X~X~X~

**Time for some rec's – what I'm reading right now!**

"**Million Dollar Baby" by clpsuperstar:** _When Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Isabella makes the ultimate sacrifice. Selling herself to the highest bidder to do with her as they please may just prove to be more than she bargained for. OOC AH/AU _http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5983247/1/bMillion_b_bDollar_b_bBaby_b

"**Breaking Bella" by sixeightshuffle:** _Edward Cullen needs to pass Statistics. Bella Swan is his tutor. She thinks he's a flighty, arrogant albeit sexy asshole, and he thinks she's Bipolar, but tries to win her over, anyway. Can he change her mind, or do first impressions really last?_ http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4847653/2/Breaking_Bella

"**Parachute" by KitsuShel:** _After finding an abandoned child on the streets of Seattle, Bella Swan raises him for five years as her own. What happens to their life when his biological family is found? AU/AH_ http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6036478/1/Parachute

**Anything written by Tkegl** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2084033/TKegl– **I absolutely love her work! "Just One of the Boys":** _Bella's dying to break into the music biz, but is thwarted at every turn. When boy band 5Point holds open auditions, it could be her big chance. Of course, first she has to convince them she's a boy… AND hide her huge crush on the dreamy lead singer._ http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6180157/1/Just_One_of_the_Boys

"**Beyond Time":** _After the Cullens leave Forks, a twist of fate lands Bella in Chicago in 1918. She thinks it's a second chance to build a life with Edward, but when she finds him, he's not quite what she expected. Can Bella create the future she's hoping for?_ http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5755522/1/Beyond_Time


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer – I had a dream (just like Stephenie Meyer!) but the dream was about Edward and Bella, so yeah – they belong to her – I'm just borrowing them! Please don't steal my story, cause that would just make me sad.**_

_**My beta, rubiesymusica is made of awesome. She takes my weird ramblings and turns them into actual sentences - she is the yin to my yang, the Forrest to my Jenny, the peanut butter to my jelly. -)**_

_**Sorry for the delay - my muses went on an extended holiday. (Hey look, I'm a poet! LOL)**_

_**Pictures on my blog: http:/scottishrose1028(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

_**Copyright 2010 by Scottish Rose 1028**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The final week of dress rehearsals passed in a blur and before I knew it, the tour's opening night was only a day away. The anticipation had been building for weeks; Edward had been making the rounds on late night talk shows and had done several interviews in print and for television. My mother had called me in near hysterics when several pictures of me had appeared alongside Edward's interview in _People_ magazine – though the accompanying article on the actual tour had been quite short. Edward and Alice were both frustrated with that interview; him for the interviewer's reluctance to ask him anything other than pointed questions about his relationship status and her for the article neglecting to mention myself or Demetri by name or credit her designs. Edward and I had decided to try and keep our relationship as private as possible – though it seemed that it was all most interviewers cared to ask him about lately.

One bad article aside, the rest of the publicity and preparations for the tour had gone smoothly and everyone was looking forward to its start. Edward, the other dancers and I had a photo shoot in the morning for the official publicity photographs – pictures that would be appearing in the programs, posters and print ads that would be in most major newspapers and magazines. My last full rehearsal had ended and I eagerly returned home to enjoy a hot shower and a well-earned nap. Edward stayed behind at the theater with Jasper, Peter, Seth and Garrett, smoothing out a few last-minute technical bugs.

I awoke a few hours later when Alice came tearing into my bedroom with a white garment bag slung over one arm and a determined look on her face.

"Hey Bella, did you have a good nap?"

I stretched lazily and nodded, yawning. "What's in the bag?"

"I finished the alterations on your dress for tomorrow's photo shoot, it's all pressed and ready to go," Alice answered, heading into my closet to hang it up. I followed her inside and sat down at my dressing table to attempt to tame the haystack I currently sported on top of my head.

"Ack," I winced as my comb caught on a particularly stubborn tangle. "Why did I go to sleep with wet hair?"

"Because you're always too lazy to dry it beforehand," Alice grinned knowingly. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

I shrugged and pulled my hair into a messy bun, giving up on the tangles for the moment. "Nothing that would involve me changing out of these pajamas, although the look you've got on your face indicates that you have other plans for me."

"I might have possibly made some plans to go out to a club with Demetri and Angela that might also include you, yes," Alice laughed.

"Amazing – I must be psychic!" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Bellie!" Alice cajoled me. "You know we have to go out and celebrate! And I promised Demetri and Angela that we'd be there."

"Okay, okay, if I must." I sighed dramatically, unable to keep the smile off of my face. I stood up and held out my arms to Alice. "Make me over, since I know you'll do it with or without my permission."

Alice clapped her hands gleefully and started pulling drawers and cabinets open. "I've got the most amazing outfit planned for you, Bells!" She shooed me into the bathroom to curl my hair with hot rollers while she put everything together. I plugged in the rollers and while they heated up, I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Edward, letting him know of my plans for the evening.

_**I've been kidnapped by your sister. Being tortured with hot rollers as we speak. Save yourself.**_

I went to work with the detangler and a comb, trying to tame the snarls in my hair and had just started to put my hair up in the curlers when my phone buzzed with a reply from Edward.

**I'm sure I can negotiate with her for your early release. I know her weak spots. Will I be seeing you later? I should be done here in a few hours.**

I smiled and then frowned, realizing that I probably wouldn't be seeing Edward anytime soon, since he wouldn't be home until after we'd already left for the night.

_**I'm not sure what the diabolical pixie has planned, but we'll be gone by the time you get back. I miss you – catch you when I get home?**_

I finished placing the rollers in my hair and had started putting on my makeup when Alice danced into the bathroom.

"I've put your outfit on your bed," she grinned, pulling herself up onto the counter to sit. "I just talked to Jazz – he and Edward might swing by the club later if they get the technical stuff done at a decent time."

My heart gave a funny sort of flutter and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. The possibility of being at a club with Edward, in dark, close quarters, dancing with him and getting sweaty …

"Okay, I'm happy that my brother puts that look on your face, but I _really_ don't want the details," Alice remarked, breaking me from my thoughts. I laughed and threw a makeup sponge at her head, which she deflected with her hand and stuck her tongue out at me.

I finished with my makeup and pulled my hair out of the rollers, letting Alice work her magic as she styled it into a messy bun at the back of my head, with wisps and tendrils of hair curling down to frame my face and neck. I went back into my bedroom to find my clothes laid out: a gorgeous silk halter top in a pattern of black, white and red, comfy black cargo capri pants and killer red satin peep toe heels. No thong this time, thankfully, just a black strapless bra and a pair of really sexy black panties that laced up the back with a French tag that I didn't recognize. Knowing that they probably cost a small fortune, I grimaced and put them on anyway, smiling at the thought of Edward's face when he'd see them later – and he'd definitely be seeing them later, if I had anything to say about it.

I had just finished putting on the matching earrings and bracelet that Alice had picked out when I heard a low wolf-whistle from my bedroom doorway. I gasped and turned around to see Demetri and Angela standing there.

"Looking good, Bella!" Angela gave me a thumbs up. She looked great in a simple white and black animal print tank, jeans and gray satin heels.

"Okay ladies!" Alice skipped toward us, looking amazing in a ruffled blue and black strapless dress and glittery black heels. "Let's get this party started!"

The four of us piled into Alice's yellow Porsche, Angela and I squeezed into the teeny-tiny back seat and Demetri sat up front, squabbling with Alice over the music on her iPod while Angela and I covered our ears and rolled our eyes. My ears were thankful that it was a short ride to the club that Demetri and Alice had picked out. Demetri seemed to know everyone who worked at the club, so we were able to bypass the line that snaked around the block out front and got right inside. Demetri blew a kiss at the cashier who winked and waved us in without paying.

"Demetri – do you own this place or something?" I teased him, amazed and a little awed at our VIP treatment.

"No – but Felix's brother, Marcus, does." Demetri answered me with a cheeky smile as he lead us up a short flight of stairs to a roped-off area that was guarded by a huge, beefy wall of a man. The man mountain grinned at Demetri and unclipped the rope, allowing us by.

"This place is amazing!" Angela gushed as we sat down in a plush booth and took everything in. The club was very tastefully done in tones of cream and beige, hardwood floors and sleek lines, and gauzy curtains that allowed the private VIP rooms to look out over the rest of the club. Our cozy suite had its own private bar and Alice wasted no time in grabbing our first round of drinks. Felix showed up a few minutes later, kissing Demetri on the cheek and giving Ang, Alice and me big bear hugs in greeting. The conversation flowed as easily as the drinks and before long the five of us were out on the dance floor, thoroughly enjoying ourselves. Several songs later, the DJ started to play "Genie in a Bottle" and Alice and I looked excitedly at each other and shrieked.

"Do you remember it?" Alice bounced up and down, pulling me closer to her.

"Of course I do, ready?" I laughed, counting off as we started to dance together. We both were a bit rusty, but we still managed to remember most of the choreography to the routine. When the song ended, we both earned high-fives from Angela and whistles of appreciation from Demetri and Felix – among others. We trouped back to our suite and gratefully accepted drinks and more praise from our friends.

"That was incredible – Alice, I didn't know you could dance!" Angela exclaimed.

"I took dance classes with Bella until we graduated from high school," Alice explained, downing her drink and gesturing for a refill. "After graduation, I broke my foot and the doctor said I wouldn't be able to dance _en pointe_ anymore. I spent six weeks moping about it, but I realized that I'd always been more interested in the costumes and designing aspects of dance rather than the dancing itself. So when Bella left for Chicago, I looked into different costume design courses and ended up at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising in San Francisco – and I loved it!"

"And that's where she met Jasper, so things worked out the way they were supposed to," I interjected, gratefully accepting the bottle of water Felix handed me. We sat through a few more songs, but when "Evacuate the Dance Floor" came on, Alice squealed loudly and pulled Angela and me back out to dance. Demetri and Felix followed us this time, and we took turns partnering, laughing and enjoying losing ourselves in the music. The song moved seamlessly into "Everytime We Touch" and I had to smile at the lyrics, they made me think of Edward.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling__  
__And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast?__  
__I want this to last__  
__I need you by my side__  
_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static__  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so?__  
__I can't let you go__  
__I want you in my life__  
_

I was pulled from my thoughts as Demetri grabbed my hands and twirled me into a lift-spin, surprising me and making me shriek with laughter. It seemed to be Demetri and Felix's goal to out-do each other, because they soon led Angela and me through a series of complicated lifts, spins and steps while Alice gleefully cheered us all on. It wasn't until the song ended and I heard the applause that I realized a large circle had formed around us as the other club goers had watched the four of us dance. I ducked my head and blushed, but couldn't keep the wide grin off my face as we made our way back to our booth.

My grin grew bigger when I saw that Edward had made his way to the club and was waiting for me. His eyes met mine and my heart did the strange flutter it always did when I saw him, his mouth turned up into that crooked smile of his that I loved and without thinking, I launched myself at him. I heard him utter a muffled "oof" before he steadied us with his strong arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head, before bending to touch his lips softly to mine.

"I missed you too, love," Edward chuckled.

"Mmm, more of that, please," I smiled, pulling him closer for another kiss. His arms tightened around me and our kisses deepened until we were rudely interrupted.

"Seriously, would you two get a room?" Alice chided us, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Go away, Allie," Edward grumbled, kissing me one last time before pulling away. I reluctantly let him go, took his hand and joined the rest of our friends.


End file.
